Harry Potter and the Burden of Responsibility
by UnLiMiTeDsHrOcK
Summary: Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, has just discovered he is a wizard! However, after coming across an altercation between his peers right before the train ride to Hogwarts... Is being a Wizard really all that it seems? (Will be running under the planned format of 1-5-1-5 5-chapter semesters 1-Summer 1-Winter; Could be /- Eventually HP/HG Politics Some bashing Lots of OC's)
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0: Author's Pre-notes!

***(AN: 1) * **_Before we get started, I want to use this "Prologue" of sorts to give some background on my idea for this Fanfic. First off, from here on out there is a trigger-warning in effect for abuse and some language of which will be unfit for children, though that won't be until MUCH later in the story. The abuse itself will only be mentioned and later on, Harry will explain what happened. But I will never have the actual scene in this fic._

***(AN: 2) * **_Now, onto Harry Potter himself. His time at the Dursleys was a lot less tame than it has been in either the books, the movies, or even some of the other fanfics. In my story Harry's "family" didn't just mentally abuse him, they did occasionally beat him. While it wasn't as extreme as flogging, it certainly wasn't just spanking either. He will have some scars, both mental and physical. Eventually, people who care about him later on in the fic talk to him in-depth about his time with his relatives and he explains to them in-depth about what all they did to him. I will put a trigger warning at the beginning of that chapter in order to protect any of those who might have negative reactions to reading such things._

***(AN: 3) * **_With that out of the way, I would like to go more in-depth about some of the bashings that will be a part of this fic. First and Foremost, Dumbledore. I've always, personally, never agreed with the whole evil dumbles way of thinking. In my opinion, he has always fought for the good of the Wizarding World. He has fought in two magical wars and has been the leader of the Light for a very VERY long time. His mind is almost permanently in the big picture and tends to forget about the small one in the process. He does care and he is a good guy. But he is manipulative in his pursuit for a better world and often is perfectly fine with stomping on Wizarding tradition in order to bring mass progressive change to Wizarding Britain. Very similar to how Franklin Delano Roosevelt was to The United States in the Great Depression and World War Two. He's good at heart, just stuck in his ways is all. Now the next big one, the Weasleys. They will all be primarily good with only Molly and Ron being bashed slightly. Molly because she is trying to force Ginny and Harry together, and Ron because he's a bit arrogant, pig-headed, gluttonous, and incredibly jealous of everyone in even a slightly better position than he. Eventually, he might grow up… but not anytime soon that's for sure! The last two to discuss will be Severus Snape and James Potter. Being bullied as a kid, I know what it looks like. James was a bully, and Snape has every right to hold a grudge. There will be a little bit of James bashing but eventually, I think Snape will drop it because James is dead. Severus will be a bit more repentant in this and will see a bit more of Lily in Harry than James, but I won't spoil that part in the prologue!_

***(AN: 4) * **_And for the last bit of extra information before the Prologue starts in earnest, will be the Politics of the Wizengamot, my OC's that will be making appearances in the story, and the references for information that I will be using for everything in between, I will explain them in order. As was mentioned in the summary for HPBR, politics will be a semi-big part of this fic. I will be including quite a few sessions where debates will occur in full. Partially due to wanting to try my hand at it, and because politics has always fascinated me. Each House present in the Wizengamot will have a number of seats to their name and will have importance for the amount. When a debate chapter comes up, I will include the numbers of seats per faction (Light, Pureblood, and Neutral) at the top of the page under the name of the Chapter. In addition, I will also include a role-call in the first debate in order to put names to each of the numbers in the perspective factions. Leading handsomely into my next point, in order to fill up the Wizengamot with more people/families, I have, in collusion with my co-writer, created a number of families with different seat values into both the Light and Neutral factions. As the Pureblood Bloc was pretty decently outlined in the books as well as research into the Wiki for the Prince of Slytherin fanfic on the Wizengamot seats. For more information on the Wizengamot, or at least my version of it, please read into that wiki. As such, most of my OC families will have kids in Harry's year and I will have made it so that you can most certainly figure out which are mine and which are not. Lastly, but certainly not least, a huge thank you to "The Sinister Man" for his work on the Wizengamot rules and seat meanings as I will be taking huge inspiration in that field, the rest will be modeled after the US Congress and UK's Parliament. Not to mention the biggest reference I can possibly make in a Harry Potter Fanfic, J.K. Rowling. Thank you for creating this wonderful world and allowing us mere mortals to play with your sandbox. As well as my beautiful co-writer, editor, moral support, and love of my life, TheWoman1114. You're always on my mind and in my heart!_

***(AN: 5) * **_Also before I forget, there will be some pairings… but not till 3rd year, at minimum! Magic kisses may or may not be involved :3… Now… onto the Show!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dursleys, Snakes, and Trains, Oh My!

***(AN)* **_*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The OC's belong to TheWoman1114 and me! Minor trigger warning, for abuse/punishment starving._

The last few weeks have been hell for Harry; he couldn't think of a time that his relatives were more upset with him than they had been as of late. Then again, Uncle Vernon still couldn't figure out a way to properly blame him for Dudley falling through the glass at the zoo. So, the git grounded him for laughing at his cousin's tumble into the snake pen. But sadly, that wasn't the worst part of this situation. The only times he was allowed out from under the stairs was to work on the garden, make them food, do other chores around the house, and **occasionally** use the loo. His "food" came through the mail flap on the door to his "room". If stale bread and half-drunk water bottles counted as food, that is.

It had only gotten worse when his Hogwarts letter came. He had found out that he was a wizard by a giant named Hagrid. He still couldn't get over that! A wizard! It was all so amazing! However, the _Dursleys_ thought otherwise. "Oh wonderful, now the boy can go to a school full of _freaks_! Now they can all be freaks with their freakishness together away from all us normal-folk!" 'As my uncle had so _kindly_ put it' Harry thought bitterly. "Well, this time it isn't all that bad… at least I can read up on the books for school." He mumbled happily to himself. At least it gave him something to do!

His visit to "Diagon Alley" _"Diagonally?" _with Hagrid had been a godsend! Not only was it one of the coolest things he had ever experienced, but it also was very enlightening and intriguing at the same time. He also found out that his parents had left him quite a bit of money! _'Maybe I could buy my own house and move away.'_ Harry thought bitterly. Though, in all honesty, it could always be worse. He could have been thrown in an orphanage or, God forbid, the Dursleys could beat him more often. Not to mention now that he knew that he wasn't alone, it was a major upgrade compared to his usual groundings. '_I have Hedwig now.'_ He thought happily as he scratched the beautiful snowy owl under her beak.

By the looks of it, he had seven core classes: Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration, with electives happening during later years. There were four classes that he was looking forward to the most, even though all of them seemed interesting in their own rights! That _magic_ four were Charms, DADA, Potions, and Transfiguration. He chuckled to himself as the excitement and resulting hype train grew. This year was going to be great; he just knew it!

_OO|O|OO_

* * *

_*A few weeks later*_

Harry awoke with a start as loud banging knocked on his door to signal it was time to get up. _'Today's the day! I finally get to leave for Hogwarts'_ Harry thought excitedly to himself. Quickly rousing from his disturbed slumber. He quickly put on his clothes and began to gather his luggage with Hedwig's cage perched right on top of it all. He saw that Hagrid was out front waiting for him, and his heart nearly blew out of his chest with all the happiness, excitement, and lust for freedom that'd been welling inside of him in the weeks prior! If only the moment could have lasted longer.

"Hurry up boy!" Uncle Vernon grouched out, "The sooner you leave, the sooner that freak can leave with you!" However, just as he said that Hagrid had finally made it through the MUCH narrower doorway.

"The only freaks I see are you lot." Hagrid huffed, but then smiled happily as he saw that Harry was already raring to leave, "'Iya 'Arry! Are ya ready ta go?"

With that question, Harry nodded enthusiastically and purposely ignored the "ungrateful freak" that he heard his uncle mumble at the scene. Hagrid then held out a small train ticket with his name on it. "An' it's 'bout time innit!" He exclaimed honestly and with a slight belly chuckle, as Harry took the ticket. "Alright, now… when yer ready… Say 'Freedom.'"

Now, this struck Harry kind of odd, as he looked at the ticket. He could almost feel the magic that was oozing off it, even as Hagrid took hold of it slightly. "What? What do you mean by saying 'Freedom'?" Then, he felt a pulling at his navel and his entire world began to spin violently. And with a _pop_, Hagrid and Harry vanished, leaving an extremely horrified and irate Dursley family behind them.

_OO|O|OO_

* * *

_*September 1__st__, King's Cross Station: Near platforms 9 and 10. *_

With a small _pop,_ Hagrid and Harry appeared in a small room that appeared to be vacant. Hagrid landed rather solidly, while a very surprised and irate Harry Potter landed in a heap with his luggage. Even Hedwig was upset with the surprise transit, letting off an indignant and incensed squawk.

"Hagrid, what on Earth was that!?" Harry exclaimed loudly "Where are we? What was that and-" When suddenly his stomach caught up with him and his head spun circles. Throwing up his previous night's food onto the floor, Hagrid guffawed. "'At was a portkey." He said between chuckles, "Don' worry too much 'bout it. Everyone struggles wit' it on 'eir first time!"

_'__Whatever this portkey is…' _Harry thought to himself, _'I never want to experience that again. Bloody mad it is.'_ As he was helped to his feet by the giant man, Hagrid pointed his umbrella at the puke and vanished it with a minor swish.

"Alright Harry, this is where I have ta part wit' ya." He said softly, "Now, yer train is on Platform 9¾. Ta get to it; you need to run at ther wall in betwin platforms 9 and 10 alright?" He finished matter-of-factly.

As Harry picked up his glasses from the ground, he became quite perplexed by what Hagrid had said. "Run at the wall? What do you mean run at the wall?" But, by the time he looked up, Hagrid was gone again. _'The Wizarding World is so very strange.'_

_OO|O|OO_

* * *

Eventually, he found said wall between platforms 9 and 10. Curious as to what Hagrid meant, Harry walked up to the wall and inspected it for a minute or two. After finally working up some courage, and making sure no one was looking while he was at it, he sprinted at the wall with his luggage in tow and when he was about to impact… nothing? _'Nothing?'_ Harry thought perplexedly to himself. _'Oh wait. Magic. I forgot.'_

As he made his way through the dimly lit hallway, he found himself becoming more and more fascinated by the new world which was slowly revealed to him. When he finally came to the end, he was greeted by an extraordinary sight. Platform 9¾, and the Hogwarts Express. Harry quickly checked the time and was happy to see that it was 10 o'clock sharp. He still had an hour before the train left!

Making his way to the growing pile of luggage, he set his down next to the others. Opening up Hedwig's cage, he offered her a shoulder for which to perch. She hooted happily and literally jumped at the opportunity, perching perfectly on his shoulder. Taking the chance to stretch her wings and clean her feathers; however, as he set off to go explore his surroundings, he heard an insult match going on and went to investigate. What greeted him was two particular parties arguing about something. The first party, of which seemed to be the antagonizers, had 6 members. A blonde boy, a pug-faced girl, two overweight boys, an overweight girl, and an almost sickly-looking boy. The blonde one seemed to be the ringleader. While the other party had 4 girls and 2 boys. Their backs were facing him. But what was most interesting about them was that they seemed to be protecting a bushy-haired girl.

"Step aside, Cross." The blonde one said, "When my father's bill goes through the Wizengamot, the likes of her won't be allowed in the sacred halls of Hogwarts!" This one bothered Harry, he seemed incredibly full of himself, and a bit of a git.

"First off Malfoy," 'Cross' stated in a firm, but steely manner, "Both the Progressives and the Marinists don't support this bill. Not even the Halikorne family support this bill. Let this girl pass and I won't let the Knottleys hex you into the next century." He had short black hair, but Cross seemed to be the leader. He assumed the two look-a-like girls were the Knottleys.

However, tragedy struck. "You there!" Malfoy called out to him. _'Bugger.'_ Harry cursed to himself. "Are you a muggle-born as well? If so, you're not allowed on this train!" He stated smugly. "What is your name, mudblood?" he demanded with some ire. There were some gasps at the use of the word, so he assumed it was an insult. _'Oh great, a bigot.'_ He assumed.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter." He responded simply. However, almost everyone else didn't find it simple. It was like a bomb went off and all movement and even most sound died instantly on the platform. It was sort of amusing, as Malfoy looked like he had swallowed a ferret and his goons were just as horrified. While the other group simply inspected him curiously. "My God, you're serious, aren't you?" Cross asked curiously. Again, Harry nodded. Malfoy huffed a sigh of frustration and headed off into the train with his clique, muttering about being surrounded by mudbloods and blood-traitors. Though, the sickly one at the back of the pack stopped at the entrance to the train after the others had entered in and nodded respectfully at Harry, to which he returned in kind.

"This is going to be a really interesting year, isn't it?" Harry mumbled to Hedwig as he approached the remaining group.

_OO|O|OO_

* * *

***(AN)* **_The Meritists are the Neutral faction members, The Progressives are the Light faction members, and the Pureblood Bloc is the Dark and Fanatical members. _

_OC Families: The Knottleys, The Crosses, The Halikornes, The Brightwaters, and the Moonspires. They will all be further introduced later on in the story, particularly the next chapter. They are all Meritists and will have huge impacts on the story as a whole. I look forward to reading the responses to this! Please keep the criticism to a productive level and be nice to each other in the comments! Debating is not only allowed, but encouraged! _

_Take Care, _

_Shrocky_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Life, A New Family, And a Sorting.

***(AN)* **_*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The OC's belong to TheWoman1114 and me!_

_This chapter will be the first to host a Wizengamot session, so I hope that you all enjoy it!_

_Pureblood Bloc (Dark) Seat Count: 88_

_Progressives (Light) Seat Count: 60_

_Meritists (Neutral) Seat Count: 76_

___OO|O|OO_

* * *

_Ministry of Magic: Wizengamot Meeting Room 4_

The hammering of a gavel turns an irate room into a quiet one. Everyone in the room focuses on the man at the center of it all; The defeater of Grindelwald, the Leader of the "Light", Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Grand Sorcerer, and Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric, Brian, Dumbledore. Of who is very upset that he is here when he should be at Hogwarts awaiting the students' arrivals. Not to mention, he very much understands who is to blame for this very pointless meeting of the Supreme Governing Body: Lucius Scorpius Malfoy, Head of the "Noble" House of Malfoy, and head of the Pureblood Bloc. Whom, after many years of planning, is finally making his move against the muggle-born of the British Wizarding Society.

No, Dumbledore was not happy indeed.

"I bring this Wizengamot meeting to order." Dumbledore began, "Today's meeting has one order of business, and once it is explained by those who have forwarded it, it will be brought to the floor to either amend and pass it or dismiss it altogether." As Chief Warlock for almost 20 years, Albus has had much experience in maintaining a neutral tone when having to present for the highly bigoted legislature, such as what Lucius was about to push through. "Lord Malfoy, the floor is yours."

Before he even spoke, the pompousness and swagger of Lucius Malfoy had filled the room to its entirety and even had leaked out into the surrounding hallways.

"Thank you "esteemed" Chief Warlock," Lucius began with a sly grin that certainly didn't reach his eyes, "I have brought you all here today to discuss the passing of legislature that is sorely needed to ensure the sanctity of our glorious nation." Many in the room, even some of his supporters, rolled their eyes at his bluster. "Those of whom come from non-magical backgrounds are grossly misinformed of our society. Thus, they are a danger to the International Statute of Secrecy and the Wizarding World as a whole." Lucius continued before revealing a stack of papers to which he cast a Duplicating charm and sent a copy of said papers to each member of the room. "I implore each one of our esteemed members to consider this proposal. We should prevent those new to our society from endangering themselves and those around them by allowing them to attend Hogwarts. Instead, they should be sent to some of the smaller schools to prevent and protect the misuse of their newly found powers." Lucius seemed to feel an air of confidence and made his point finally clear, "We should remain separate but equal."

Albus had to give the man credit, for as infuriating and bigoted as Lucius Malfoy was, he certainly was a Slytherin through and through. His speech had done a spectacular job of disguising his narrative with honeyed words and false feelings in an attempt to sway some of the neutrals to his favor. But the question remained: Did it pull enough of their votes to get his way?

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy. With that, I open the floor to political debate, but first," He paused, inspecting the room, "may I see a show of wands for whoever wishes to either accept or amend this proposal?"

The reaction was as he feared, an easy majority rose their wands in favor of bringing the proposal forward. However, what surprised him the most was that two of his dearest friends, Madame Griselda Marchbanks and Madame Augusta Longbottom, both raised their wands in favor. Thus, bringing the total vote count of 184 votes for and 40 against. With a sigh, he conceded the point motioned for the debate to begin.

Small conversations broke out within the chamber as the alliances convened and discussed their arguments. For, against, etc. This lasted for around twenty minutes before someone cast a Sonorous charm and cleared their throat. Which brought Albus out of his musings before they truly began.

The first to raise their wand for debate surprised Albus at the source. Lord Johnathan Knottley, a former member of the Progressives in the First War against Voldemort. He became a member of the newly growing Meritists after entering a formal alliance with his childhood friend and former dark family member Lord Alexander Cross.

"As a former student of Hogwarts," He began passionately, "I cannot help but find myself in agreement with Lord Malfoy on some of his points. However, I believe we follow by his..." Knottley certainly tried to keep a straight face, "well-informed and "esteemed" example. As it is abundantly clear that the muggle-born of this society are brought in under a quite severe disadvantage. I say we follow Lord Malfoy and go to new lengths to bring the newcomers up to speed!"

"And what is your amended proposal, Lord Knottley?" Albus inquired.

Clearing his throat and brandishing a victorious smile, "I say that we still allow them to attend Hogwarts, however, we give the newcomers a class mixed with both Purebloods and Muggle-borns as to both make the transition from the Muggle World to the Magical World easier, and providing them detailed knowledge about the inner-workings of our 'glorious nation.' Lord Knottley seemed to glow with pride as several 'here-here's were heard throughout the chamber and Lord Halikorne's booming guttural laughter was heard throughout the ministry.

"Bahahaha! Didn' expect 'at now did ye Lucy! Bette' lock next time ye blonde twet!" Halikorne exclaimed through fits of laughter.

Much to his credit, Lucius did not respond to the Scottish Monster Hunter's taunts. He simply took a deep breath, nodded his defeat to Lord Knottley and calmly left the chamber.

Albus couldn't have prayed for a better outcome than what had just happened, even "The Mad-Scotsman" Lord Faylnn Halikorne agreed with the sentiment. Not to mention, much to his amusement, Lucius seemed to be changing a quite remarkable shade of red. But wisely remained silent as to hold his temper in check.

"Shall we put it to a vote?" Asked Albus with a small smile, "All in favor of passing this legislation into law?" What followed next wasn't all too surprising but contained one outlier. The vote count was 137 to 87, which certainly passed the fifty percent requirement. Though the one vote that surprised him the most was the vote of one Lord Maladictus Flint, of whom had been known for wanting to separate from his vassalization by the Malfoy family for some time now. And it would seem that he was making his move.

"Then, it is with great pleasure that I, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, recognize by the ancient magics and the new, that this proposal is made law in the eyes of the Gods and Magic herself. So mote it be." And with a swish of his wand, the magic shifted in the room and swirled about as each member repeated: "So mote it be," and raised their wands as well.

"Thus, endeth this meeting of the Wizengamot. You may all leave at your own leisure." As the members all began to leave, Lord Flint and Lord Cross remained behind and seemed to be discussing business. Meanwhile, Lord Knottley approached Albus.

"Good Morning Albus." Johnathan greeted with a warm smile, "It would seem that you require a professor for this new class of yours."

"It would seem that I am, John!" Albus replied with a grandfatherly chuckle, "And it is a good morning, isn't it?"

"Indeed, it is." Johnathan agreed heartily.

"I assume that you wish to take up the role of Professor? Or did you have someone in mind for such an important role?"

To his credit, Albus was almost fooled by the thoughtful look that dominated Lord Knottley's features... almost.

"It would seem that way, seeing as I was the creator of this bill." He responded pseudo-thoughtfully. "However, the answer is still yes."

It warmed his old heart that despite leaving his faction politically, John could still keep the best interests of the wizarding world at heart. His wife was indeed a muggle-born after all. "Then I believe that you should accompany me to Hogwarts "Professor". We have some work to do before the students arrive in a few hours!" He exclaimed with a good degree of excitement as he led him to the floo-network fireplace that he had in his Ministry office adjunct to the meeting room.

_'Oh yes, plenty of work to do.' _he thought to himself, '_With this development, we are one step closer to defeating the bigotry of this society!'_

___OO|O|OO_

* * *

_On the Hogwarts express: 7 hours until arrival_

Harry was feeling quite awkward and embarrassed at the moment. As was expected when you had a train compartment full of people all inspecting you curiously, and you alone. So, he tried to work up some courage to break the silence. "So, um, what are all of your names…?"

This seemed to have the desired effect, as they all looked at each other, nodding to the others. All except the bushy-haired girl actually, who continued to inspect him before burying her face in a book titled, _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Alright then," The raven-haired boy to the far left began, "My name is Cassius, heir to the House of Cross. Sitting next to me are the Knottley twins, Bonnie and Evelynne." They each waved to him in unison before Cassius continued. "Next to them are Daphne, heir to the House of Greengrass, and... and...? Pardon me miss, what's your name?"

She slowly looked up from her book, slightly embarrassed at being included in this introductory conversation.

"H-Hermione Granger..." She replied meekly. "I'm a... muggle-born..."

As Harry inspected her, he made a few observations in his head. From the looks of it, she was in a very similar boat to him and is feeling a lot of the same anxieties as him as well.

"I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you, Hermione." He replied with a soft smile, "Is that _Hogwarts: A History_? Hagrid told me that it contains all the knowledge about the school that I could possibly ever need. Is it good?" He asked genuinely.

That seemed to break her shell as her eyes grew to the size of saucers and began to almost literally sparkle.

"Oh, it's absolutely wonderful!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, "Itcontainsabsolutelyeverythingyoucouldpossiblywishtoaskforabouttheschoolandevenjustrandomfactsaboutthewizardingworldandlotsofothercoolsmall-..." She rambled until she realized that she was rambling. Then proceeded to give tomatoes a good run for their money on their shade of red. "Sorry..." She mumbled meekly.

Harry could tell that she was quite embarrassed. He was about to say something when Bonnie beat him to the punch.

"Oh!" She exclaimed with a quiet little giggle, "I can already tell where the sorting hat will put you..." She proclaimed with a bit of pride.

As if Hermione wasn't already flushed enough, she began to look as if the entirety of her blood was in her face. "W-which house?" She questioned nervously.

Pausing for dramatic effect before looking at her sister, of whom nodded in agreement with her twin, then proclaimed, "You're the perfect Ravenclaw!"

Tilting her head as if she somehow didn't understand why she suddenly had an epiphany, then looked down towards the floor. "Is that a bad thing? What about Gryffindor...?" She asked with a great deal of nervousness and shame.

That is when Harry decided to speak up, "I think that it'd be nice to be in Ravenclaw, Hermione. Not to mention, you seem pretty smart." He assured, "I'm pretty certain that you'd do great there!"

A small blush crossed her face and she smiled at him shyly, "Do you really mean that?" She asked, hope positively gleaming in her eyes.

"Of course." He exclaimed, "If you went there, I'd be pretty honored to be in the same house as you." He meant it, she seemed the true bookworm type and probably enjoyed learning as much or more than he did. He had to admit, picking up a good book always put him at ease.

His words seemed to soothe her, so she took a deep breath and relaxed a little. The relief visually flooding her body.

"He's exactly right," Cassius agreed, "Ravenclaw has produced some of the brightest witches and wizards of our world. And if you are anywhere near as smart as you seem or look, I'm pretty sure you'll easily join their ranks."

The others in the carriage agreed whole-heartedly, which caused Hermione to blush further.

"So," exclaimed Daphne Greengrass trying to get the attention off of Hermione, "I heard that there is a trolley lady that has a ton of sweets and chocolates...-"

And just as she said those words, "Sweet Trolley!" An elderly lady announced to their compartment, "Anything off the trolly dears?"

Harry saw the trolley and his eyes nearly rocketed out of his head! The only time he's ever even seen so much candy in one place was when his fat cousin Dudley had stolen a bunch of candy bags off some other kids with his gang. And before he could even think properly, plunged his hand into his pocket and grabbed a handful of galleons.

"We'll take two of everything. On me!" He exclaimed.

His outburst caused everyone in the compartment to gasp. Cassius even began to try to argue that he'd help pay, but Harry shook his head and stood his ground.

"I've got plenty more where that came from." He stated firmly, "My..." He hesitated a bit, "Parents, left me a trust fund of fifty thousand galleons from the family vault. I can afford to buy some sweets for my new friends." He explained with a genuinely warm smile. "My first and only friends..." He tried to mutter quietly.

Though Harry only caught it out of the corner of his eye, one person heard what he had said and lunged over and gave him a big hug, causing him to freeze at the unexpected physical contact.

"You're my first friend too," Hermione whispered with a small number of tears in her voice, "I really hope that we can become best friends..."

Harry had never been hugged before. The only time he'd ever seen it before then was when he'd snuck glances at the telly and on the off chance, Aunt Petunia gave one to either Dudley or Uncle Vernon. Surprisingly, this was a lot nicer than he ever thought. To feel the warmth and the genuine intent behind it was too much for him to bear. So he hugged her back, emotion rising in his chest and tears blurring his vision, he eventually replied a soft, "Best friends forever..." Which caused her to hug him tighter.

However, their moment was interrupted by several "Aw's" by the other girls of the compartment and the trolley witch.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever seen in all my years of working on this train." She admitted whilst producing a handkerchief and rubbing the tears from her eyes, "Choose whatever you want dears. It's on me for today."

This caused the entire compartment to gasp again and made Harry really embarrassed. But as he tried to protest the trolley witch simply held up a hand to prevent him.

"No, I will not ruin such a beautiful moment by asking you to pay for something that will only make it better." She declared matter-of-factly.

"Then... what is your name so I can thank you for your generosity?" Harry asked pleadingly.

This seemed to have an impact on the old lady. "The last person to ask me my name was your current Headmaster, almost... I don't know... one hundred years ago?" She professed much to the astonishment of everyone present, "Seeing as he's just turned one 110 just last week?"

She seemed to smile fondly at the memory, "It would seem I have a new Patronus memory," She admitted softly, more to herself than anyone else, "Marianne Honeyduke. At your service Mister Potter." She greeted with a small curtsy.

"How did you-?" He tried to ask, but before he could get it out, everyone responded in near-perfect unison, "Everyone knows who you are." Causing him to mutter "Bollocks…" Much to the amusement to the elderly which, and everyone else present for that matter.

However, there was one amongst them that had their attention caught on something else.

"Wait a minute," A rather exasperated Evelynne Knottley said, "Honeyduke, as in THE Honeydukes?" She asked with visible excitement.

"The very same." She exhumed with a great measure of pride.

Evelynne looked as if she was going to faint. "But-But, if you're here... Why aren't you running Honeyduke's?" She asked desperately.

Miss Honeyduke sighed in nostalgia, "Many years ago when my parents died, I was all that was left of the Honeyduke family." She began with a small measure of sadness. "Even further so, I found out very soon after that I could never have children due to some unforeseen problem at birth. I was heartbroken, lost, and felt hopeless as to what to do. However, an epiphany arrived in the form of the Daily Prophet, which offered a job on the Hogwarts Express as the trolley witch. It gave me an idea as to what to do with my life. So, it was then that I decided that the name of Honeyduke should live on with another family. I offered it to a dear friend of mine from my own Hogwarts days... Ambrosia Flum. And it seems to have worked out as Ambrosia's great-grandson still works the shop to my knowledge. Ambrosius Flum, I believe his name is..."

Eventually, it proved too much for the young sweet-addict and unconsciousness took her, much to the amusement of her friends.

"It's honestly quite strange, our _Anne_ loved both sweet and sour." Bonnie mused, "Whereas I like sour, and Eevee likes sweet. Though, "like" is a very weak word for it."

___OO|O|OO_

* * *

After receiving their choice of snacks and sweets, the group of first years all spent time getting to know one another. The first one, Cassius, intrigued Harry quite a bit. He seemed much older than their shared age of 11. Though, as much as his new friend tried to hide it, he was quite cunning and remarkably quick-witted. In all honesty, Harry had at first glance thought that he would have been one of the bad kids. But he was remarkably protective of his friends and was actually quite nice. His raven black hair that hung in a lazy little pony-tail and pale skin would have been enough if it weren't for his eyes. They almost appeared to be glowing like molten amber, but it must have been a trick of the light. After a while, he moved over to Harry's side and sat with him.

The twins sitting next to him were just as intriguing as Cassius, but for many different reasons. When it came to everything, except their favorite candies, of course, they were quiet, polite, and thoughtful. Not to mention they seemed to know what the other is thinking on a constant basis. According to them, twins in the Wizarding World were somewhat of an oddity. If their physical appearances were similar, more often than not, their personalities would be different. Adversely, if they differed physically, their personalities would be identical. This proved to be the truth with them. As Evelynne, or Eevee, had platinum blonde hair, white skin, and dark navy blue eyes. Whereas Ebbani, or Bonnie, had a darker tan skin tone, black hair, and husky light blue eyes. However, they both had similar builds, the same height, the same long wavy hair, and the same physical structure. They were quite pretty as well. And towards the end of the train ride, they revealed that their mother was a Turkish muggle-born, which meant that they were both in the same boat as Harry.

Next to them was Daphne Greengrass. Daphne perplexed Harry, she hadn't said a word the entire trip and seemed to be quite calm and collected. That was until Cassius got out his wizard's chess set and board. She seemed to come out of her shell a bit and revealed herself to be quite observant and cunning. At first glance, she seemed to always be three or four steps ahead of everyone else, and this proved fact when she proceeded to clean the board with everyone she played against. The only people to give her any sort of a challenge were the Twins and Hermione, of whom almost beat her. The Twins, because they were practically two opponents at once. Her appearance was very regal. She had dirty blonde hair that was up in a bun and had a pretty but angular face. She reminded him of royalty for some reason.

And last but not least was Hermione Granger. She was easily the most intelligent one in the compartment and had quickly offered everyone copies of her notecards she had taken over this year's curriculum. She was a bit shy at first but quickly became quite extroverted as everyone began to become friends with one another. She had long and bushy chestnut-brown hair and similarly colored eyes. She had a small bit of an overbite, but it wasn't really that noticeable in Harry's opinion. She also was extremely nice and had taken her seat right next to Harry on the other side of Cassius. After their brief moment earlier, she tended to give him hugs more often and occasionally even held his hand. She was definitely his new best friend!

___OO|O|OO_

* * *

_7 Hours later: Hogsmeade Station_

After taking turns letting each other change in the compartment, the train finally arrived at Hogsmeade. Sticking together, they all exited the train together and were greeted by Hagrid. Of whom was beckoning all first-years to him. Upon seeing Hagrid again, Harry almost rushed up to give him a big hug but was cut off a quietly mouthed later by the gentle giant.

"Gather 'round children gather 'round! Alright, all of ya foller me ta the boats." He exclaimed loudly, "No mer than three ta a boat. Come on, no time fer dallyin'!"

As his year mates followed their instructions, so did he and his friends. In one boat was Hermione, Ebbani, and Harry, while another just behind them contained Cassius, Daphne, and a weirdly flustered Evelynne. The sight leading up to Hogwarts was astonishing. Harry had never thought that something amazing and magical could ever exist. His year mates apparently agreed with him as continuous 'ooh's and 'aah's would be heard throughout the dingy flotilla.

After arriving on the shore at the base of the humongous castle, Harry helped the two girls off of the dingy before exiting himself. He then quickly ran over to Hagrid who was having a bit of a rough time getting out of his dingy. Harry helped as best as he could before giving Hagrid a quick hug and sprinting to catch up with the group who had been greeted by an elderly witch with dark green robes and a stereotypical pointy hat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She began, a slight Scottish brogue evident in her voice, "My name Minerva McGonagall, I am the Deputy Headmistress here at this institution as well as the Head of Gryffindor House. If you would all follow me, I will lead you to the Great Hall where you will all be sorted, and dinner will be served."

Minor conversations broke out amongst the first years as they dutifully followed Professor McGonnagal, some were conjecture about how they'd be sorted, some about food, and one particular first-year who had lost his pet toad, Trevor. Though one of his year mates made his way through the crowd with Harry directly in his sight. His platinum blonde and slicked-back hair made it quite apparent who he was.

"Malfoy." Cassius growled, "To what do I owe... the 'pleasure'?" He questioned with sarcasm dripping off each word.

"Not you Cross. Obviously" Malfoy explained with contempt. "I'm here to talk to Heir Potter."

"And if he doesn't want to talk to you?" Daphne questioned with a chill as cold as ice in her tone.

Looking at the Greengrass heiress, Malfoy looked her up and down then sniffed, "That isn't for you to decide." He proclaimed haughtily before looking into Harry's eyes, "Draco Malfoy, heir to the Noble House of Malfoy. Here at Hogwarts, one needs to have the right kind of friends. I can help with that." He professed whilst offering a hand. "Someone of your political rank shouldn't concern themselves with someone of lower stock."

"I think I can tell the right kind of people for myself, thanks," Harry responded with minor fire in his voice, "And from what I've been informed of... since when did hanging out with the heirs and members of three Ancient and Noble Houses become negative? Not to mention the most intelligent witch I've had the pleasure of meeting. The only person of lesser noble standing that I can see right now is you and your bodyguards."

The group then proceeded to leave Malfoy and his goons in the dust. A loud clearing of Professor McGonnagal's throat seemed to pull the Malfoy scion out of his stupor by being so verbally smacked.

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry became more and more enamored by the ancient castle, and then proceeded to become quite embarrassed and nervous at the many whispers about him throughout the tables. When they finally got to the end near the staff table, Harry and the other first-years were greeted by a little brown stool with a hat on top. Professor McGonagall then announced to them to wait for their name to be called, before turning to whom could only be described as a Gandalf look-a-like.

"Welcome back to yet another wonderful year here at Hogwarts! For those of you returning yet another year, you all know the drill by now. And I must say welcome back and thank you for returning!" He then paused, before scanning the first-years with a grandfatherly smile. He stopped when his eyes gazed upon Harry. "And to you first years, welcome to your new home for the next nine months!" He then gestured to the entire hall, "First we shall sort our newcomers, then we shall get to eating!"

He then gestured to Professor McGonagall to begin as she brandished a long scroll. She then began to read the names aloud one at a time to be sorted.

"Abbot, Hannah?" Professor McGonagall called out first before lifting the hat off the stool. Hannah then slowly walked up and sat on the stool, before the hat was set upon her head. A few moments passed, then the hat, much to Harry's surprise, yelled "Hufflepuff!" Which was followed by much applause by the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan?"... "Hufflepuff!"

"Trevor, Boot?"... "Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy?"... "Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender?"... "Gryffindor!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent?"... "Slytherin!"

"Corner, Michael?"... "Ravenclaw!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen?"... "Hufflepuff!"

"Crabbe, Vincent?"... "Slytherin!"

"Cross, Cassius?" Harry cheered him on a bit as did some of their group, rewarding them a warm smile... The hat seemed to wait quite a bit. Professor Dumbledore seemed to get excited at this and removed a pocket watch from his sleeve looking at it eagerly. Before the hat finally called out, "An ambitious and cunning one here Headmaster... Slytherin!" Which caused the snake den to cheer loudly with some standing ovations. Though after the hall quieted down a bit, the sorting continued.

"Davis, Tracey?"... "Slytherin!" A few gasps followed her for some reason.

"Entwhistle, Kevin?"... "Ravenclaw!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin?"... "Hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan, Seamus?"... "Gryffindor!"

"Goldstein, Anthony?"... "Ravenclaw!"

"Goyle, Gregory?"... "Slytherin!"

"Granger, Hermione?" Harry looked over at her with a reassuring smile, before realizing that they had been holding hands, which caused them both to blush. She then slowly made her way to the stool and hat, nervousness practically dripping off of her. "Oh my..." The Hat mused, causing Hermione to flinch and pale significantly. "What a brain we have here... She's one of the most intelligent minds to come through my chair Headmaster... I know exactly where to put you... "Ravenclaw!" Which was followed by yet another booming applause from the Ravenclaw table. She then proceeded to quickly take an open seat at Ravenclaw's table, making very sure to save a seat just in case.

"Greengrass, Daphne" Harry, and the others that were still unsorted, cheered on their friend as she slowly made her way to the stool. However, as soon as the hat made contact with her head frantically panicked, "Gah! So cold! It's freezing! SLYTHERIN!" Which generated a good deal of laughter, _'Ice Queen indeed' _Harry chuckled to himself.

"Hopkins, Wayne?"... "Hufflepuff!"

"Halikorne, Elias?" And not even two seconds after his name was called his mouth went racing. "It's aboot bloody time! How many are there of us anyway?!" He then made his past his other year mates and plopped down onto the stool. Much to the dismay of the rest of the Great Hall.

Barely containing her rage, she calmly put the hat on the young Scot. Silence didn't last long yet again as the hat began screaming, "SLYTHERIN! TAKE ME OFF, TAKE ME OFF, TAKE ME OFF!" Causing her to quickly remove that hat in order to silence it.

"Pfft. Pansy Hat." Elias grumbled as he made his way to a quickly opened seat at the Slytherin table.

"Jones, Megan...?"... "Hufflepuff!" Everything was back to normal.

"Knottley, Ebbani?" With some small cheering from Eevee and himself, Bonnie made her way to the stool. Everything seemed to be going normal until the very moment the leather hat grazed the top of her head, "RAVENCLAW!" Which generated some applause. She gave Harry and her sister a small high five as she walked by them to her respective table.

"Knottley, Evelynne?" Harry gave her a small thumb's up as she made her way forward, when in much similar fashion to her twin, "SLYTHERIN!" Harry clapped for her enthusiastically as she repeated the gesture her sister made and gave both Harry and Bonnie a high five on the way to her seat next to Cassius.

It was about then that the nerves began to get to Harry. Particularly, when Eevee made her way back to her new table. The anxiety generated by anticipation of his own sorting dominating his mind. _'I really hope that I get into either Slytherin or Ravenclaw... Any of the houses would be cool but I really want to be with my friends...'_

"Li, Sue?"... "Ravenclaw!"

"Longbottom, Neville" _'Oh.'_ Harry remarked to himself, _'He's the one with the toad.' _Though come to find out, he had a lot more to him than that. "Ah... Interesting... Very interesting... You have quite the green thumb young one... Such a kind heart and a true strength within. And with loyalty to spare? I know just where you'd branch out nicely... HUFFLEPUFF!" Which caused the house of black and gold to applaud loudly in support of their new member.

"Macdougal, Isobel?"... "Ravenclaw!"

"Macmillan, Ernest?"... "Hufflepuff!" After him, Harry heard Malfoy whisper with an air of reverence and disappointment to nobody in particular something about "A Sacred Twenty-Eight member shouldn't be a duffer..."

"Malfoy, Draco" Which brought the poncey git out to the front, bumping shoulders with a few of the students in his way, Harry noted. Though he didn't even make it to the stool when the hat seemed to scoff out, "Slytherin." Causing him to shrug and strut his way to the Slytherin table.

"Malone, Roger?"... "Gryffindor!"

"Nott, Theodore?" Harry remembered him from earlier. They made brief eye-contact and exchanged small nods to one another... "Slytherin!" _'Unsurprising.'_ Harry admitted to himself.

"Parkinson, Pansy?"... "Slytherin!"

"Patil, Padma?"... "Ravenclaw!"

"Patil, Parvati?"... "Gryffindor!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne?"... "Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Harry?" His musings popped as he stood there for God knows how long. "Harry Potter?" The Elderly Professor asked him quietly. With a small gulp, he nodded and made his way to the stool. What followed next would be talked about for weeks to come... "My word! What an intriguing one indeed! He, he has it all here! Bravery, courage, cunning, ambition, wit, intelligence, loyalty, love! I-I can't decide I... What do I do?! GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERIN!... RAVENCLAW!" Then he proceeded to pop off of Harry's head, much to his own horror, then proceeded to say in a surprisingly calm voice, "That'll be all today." Then suddenly imploded in on itself with an audible crack of a portkey.

Silence. Complete. Silence...

_'Well, that was interesting.' _Harry thought to himself, before quietly and with growing embarrassment, walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her. Laying his head flat on the table with a small groan. _'What a perfect way to start the year...' _Harry thought morosely.

___OO|O|OO_

* * *

***(AN)* **_Phew... That was a doozy of a chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it and that the twist at the end is as enjoyable for you as it was to write! In terms of a schedule, I plan on attempting to post every M/W/F or at least close to that. Take care and enjoy Thanksgiving Week everyone!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Steps

***(AN)* **_*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The OC's belong to TheWoman1114 and me!_

_Phew! I've eaten an absolute megaton of pie and food! Sorry for the bit late upload again... getting ready to head back to college! What are you all's favorite kind of pie? Also... We hit 2000 views! This is all so exciting!_

___OO|O|OO_

* * *

_Previously, on HPBR:_

_"Potter, Harry?" His musings popped as he stood there for God knows how long. "Harry Potter?" The Elderly Professor asked him quietly. With a small gulp, he nodded and made his way to the stool. What followed next would be talked about for weeks to come... "My word! What an intriguing one indeed! He, he has it all here! Bravery, courage, cunning, ambition, wit, intelligence, loyalty, love! I-I can't decide I... What do I do?! GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERIN!... RAVENCLAW!" Then he proceeded to pop off of Harry's head, much to his own horror, then proceeded to say in a surprisingly calm voice, "That'll be all today." Then suddenly imploded in on itself with an audible crack of a portkey._

_Silence. Complete. Silence..._

_'Well, that was interesting.' Harry thought to himself, before quietly and with growing embarrassment, walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her. Laying his head flat on the table with a small groan. 'What a perfect way to start the year...' Harry thought morosely._

_~End Flashback~_

___OO|O|OO_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had seen many things in his century of living, things so dark and foul that he was glad that they never would be seen ever again. As was oppositely true, he'd witnessed things so beautiful that even in the darkest of times, they could still bring a joyful smile to his face. Though, as of right now? He had no idea what to think. Young Harry's sorting is the most fascinating one that he had ever seen! It was already quite rare for the Sorting hat to speak out loud during a sorting, as the ancient enchantments on it delved within the wearer and looked at them using two things: Passive Legilimency and scanning their magical core. The fact that this set of first years already had quite a number of reactions by the old hat was quite astonishing in itself! Regardless, the fact that the hat overloaded and returned itself to his office was most intriguing to the Ancient Sorcerer. As it seemed to be for the entire Great Hall as well! However, the silence of the room was broken by a cheer of elation to his right. The source being an overjoyed Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick.

"I knew it! I knew he'd be like his mother!" Filius exclaimed, "You owe me some galleons, Minerva!" He then proceeded to do a few more victory pumps, despite the scowl he received from the Transfiguration Professor.

"Now, now Filius. There's no need to gloat." Albus chided with a small amused smile before standing from his seat and clearing his throat. "As it seems that the sorting hat has retired for the evening," He began with a concluding tone, "the rest of the unsorted first-years will take their seats amongst the tables so that we may get to the announcements and dinner may begin."

Turning towards the door to his right, "I would like to introduce our newest professor!" He proclaimed with a sparkle in his eye, "He will be teaching the new Wizarding Society Etiquette Course. Of which will be required by all first-year students, as its goal will be to inform the newcomers to our World the rules by which we live. And to help those who have already lived by these rules... Touch up upon their 'etiquette'." Upon hearing some of the groans at his pun, Albus let off a small chuckle. "May I introduce to you, the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Knottley, Lord Johnathan Knottley!"

Polite applause greeted the new professor, with both of his daughters and their friends, young Harry included? _'Did they meet on the train?'_ Albus wondered. _'I'm glad that young Harry is already making friends... Truly like his mother.' _Albus thought with a smile on his face. The Knottleys were a wonderful family for the young boy to engrain himself with. After all, they really are a Light family. _'No wonder Filius is in such a celebration! He'll have not only mentored Lily... but her son too!'_ Albus concluded.

However, the Headmaster's thoughts did not remain uninterrupted as Lord Knottley began his speech.

"Young witches and wizards of Hogwarts," He began passionately, "It is an extraordinary honor to have this opportunity to teach about one of the most fascinating parts of our society to our newcomers and any who wish to learn about what it means to be a witch or wizard!"

Albus observed his former student throughout his speech. Young Johnathan always did have a knack for public speaking. He did, quite successfully the Headmaster might add, serve as Headboy and Prefect for the Hufflepuff House, before joining the Auror Corps soon after graduation. His dear friend Alastor, may the Gods bless his scarred hear, always helped Albus keep tabs on the young Lord throughout his military service.

**_*ENTER FLASHBACK*_**

_"I don' know about this one Albus," Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody admitted before taking a sip of firewhiskey, "On the outside, he seems to be much too soft. The kind that would get cursed in the back for trusting an enemy. However, he's loyal to a fault and contains a hidden conviction that would surprise the hell outta just 'bout anyone. Except me."_

_This intrigued the Headmaster, "What do you mean, Old Friend?" He asked inquisitively._

_"His friend, the Cross boy," Alastor stated bluntly._

_"Alexander?" Albus mused, "What about him?"_

_"Some of the other recruits caught wind about him being a Metamorphimagus. Picked on him, or tried to at least, then proceeded to be banished through the wall one by one." Alastor guffawed, "He's got some real fire in 'im! I'm putting him on my Hit-Wizard squad. After givin' him my specialty training o' course! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"_

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

Albus couldn't be happier for his former student. He's come a very long way since being that shy Hufflepuff all those years ago. The Cross heir made a fine first friend for him and really brought him out of his shell. _'However,' _Thought Albus, _'It was his experience during the War that made him into the man he is today.' _The Headmaster concluded morosely.

"As the Headmaster stated, this class will be required by all first years and will be available as an elective for third years on up." Lord Knottley added, "For some of the muggle-borns and those who have muggle knowledge... Consider this class 'Wizarding Politics 101.' It will explain everything from the vaguest points to the most obvious."

After clearing his throat and bowing to the student-body, he gestured over to the Headmaster and took his seat.

"Now, there is one last announcement to make," Albus began before briefly pausing, chuckling as some of the students groaned at his delay, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He exclaimed as the food magically appeared on all the House tables.

This had always been one of Albus' favorite moments each school-year. In fact, it was his signal to the house elves, aptly named, Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, and Tweak. They represented the insult to each one of the Houses and have been around for about 50 years or so. The previous headmaster had named them as a joke and has, unsurprisingly, made their names into a tradition.

But that was enough thinking for the moment, 'Or his dinner might get cold.' As his mother might have once said.

___OO|O|OO_

* * *

_Ravenclaw Table_

The eyes were just boring themselves into Harry. Not just from his table, but the others as well. That was until the massively unexpected happened. If the express had been Dudley's Halloween, this was his Christmas. There were plates upon plates of food lining every single one of the House tables! And of all sorts and backgrounds, full course! Thankfully, this served as a perfect distraction from his sorting debacle.

_'Now let's what sort of meal is for dinner.' _Harry thought excitedly with a growing smile on his face, _'Oh wow! Oysters Rockefeller, Beef Wellington, and Napoleon? Or that's what it says on the little notes next to them at least.' _Seeing the Beef Wellington, he had already known what it was. The Dursleys had made him make it for them on occasion. _'Never got to try it, however.'_ Harry thought bitterly.

Though his first bite blew away the bitter thoughts like a hurricane! It was like nothing he had ever tasted before! And it was absolutely brilliant!

That was when remembered that he has friends now, and two of them were sitting next to him!

"Hermione! Bonnie!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, "You've got to try this Wellington! It's absolutely amazing!"

However, when he finally saw their faces, they looked like they were about to explode with laughter... They did.

"Well, it's about bloody time you remembered us!" Bonnie barely got out between bouts of laughter. A wheezing Hermione exclaimed an appalled, 'Language!', at the twin.

"Despite her foul mouth Harry," Hermione began after composing herself, "We saw you go from embarrassed, to angry, then turn right around and be super happy and ecstatic the next! That's not exactly normal behavior."

What really surprised Harry was the look of true concern enveloping her features... She really cared about him!

"I'm fine Hermione... I promise." He answered meekly.

Though before she could start on an inevitable rant, he mouthed 'LATER' at her, causing her to nod briefly and clear her throat.

"Alright then, but we are not finished. Clear?" She stated whilst pointing a spork at him, which caused him to swallow nervously and nod his head quickly.

"So, Bonnie," Stated Harry, desperate to change the subject, "How are you feeling about being in a separate House than your sister? Are you holding up okay?" He asked genuinely.

She looked over to him and smiled softly at him, "It's awful sweet of you to worry Harry, but we have a magical connection, remember? We can talk to each other at will, not to mention that we'll be sharing a number of classes with Slytherin."

Harry blushed significantly, "Right, sorry, forgot. Magic." He blubbered out in his embarrassment, which caused the two girls to giggle at him.

Then an older student from their House came over, "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ebbani Knottley?" He inquired in a calm and collected manner, "My name is Robert Hilliard. I am the Prefect for Ravenclaw. I look forward to seeing what your intellect will bring to this House." He finished respectfully before heading back to his seat.

"Intriguing fellow," Harry stated blandly, "Well, Ravenclaw is the House of the bookworm." He chuckled with his friends.

"Anyway, which classes are you guys most looking forward to?" Hermione inquired, "I'm looking forward to Arithmancy and Ancient Runes in our Third Year."

"No way! Those are actual classes?" Harry exclaimed with genuine enthusiasm, "I'm looking forward to Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts the most. With Charms and Transfiguration tying for a close second!"

"Similar to you actually. Potions and Charms myself." Bonnie added.

There were a few amused smiles around them, in addition to a mocking chuckle or two.

"I heard that the professor for Potions was a bit of a bully to anyone not from Slytherin." A boy with brown hair said.

"Yeah," A pretty Asian girl agreed, "I'm a second year and I wish you luck with that."

Harry looked at his two housemates curiously, "What are your guys' names?" He asked curiously.

"Terry Boot, first year." He said with a smile.

"Cho Chang, second year." She said mock-shyly whilst biting her lip... '_Is she... Trying to do that...?' _Harry thought to himself.

Shaking his head, "Harry Potter." He greeted.

A lot of people chuckled at his unrequired introduction, "Everyone knows who you are Harry... You're The-Boy-Who-Lived!" Cho exclaimed incredulously.

Bonnie seemed to be made uncomfortable by the second year. He'd have to ask her about that sometime.

They went back to eating their dinners soon after. Harry's favorites were the Treacle Tart and the Beef Wellington, he decided with a happy smile.

The Headmaster then stood and dismissed them all back to their dormitories.

Following Prefect Hilliard, Harry decided to start some small talk.

"Did you know about your dad being a professor, Bonnie?" He asked, her massive smile and the shake of her head answered for her.

"Looking forward to it then?" Hermione chimed in.

"Oh definitely! I can't wait for our schedules! I hope that we all from the express have the same class together!" She exclaimed excitedly.

The excitement amongst his fellow year mates was tangible, of which grew further when they arrived at the 'entrance' to their dorm. After five flights of stairs, the children were huffing and puffing, but still excited.

What perplexed Harry was when the door began to talk to them. To him, in particular, as he was somehow at the front of the pack.

_"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,_

_Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt._

_It lies behind the stars and under hills,_

_And the empty holes it fills._

_It comes first and follows after,_

_It ends life and kills laughter._

_What am I?"_

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry blurted, which only caused it to repeat the riddle.

"It can only be opened if you answer the riddle." Prefect Hilliard stated simply.

Harry thought for a moment, mulling over the words of the riddle. _'Why does it sound so familiar.' _Harry thought to himself before it clicked.

"Darkness!" He called out triumphantly.

_"Welcome home."_ The door stated, its bronze-eagle knocker turning to the side and clanking four times, which caused the door to open.

"Brilliant..." Harry breathed with awe.

However, it appears that someone had beat them to the common room.

"Gather round children, gather round!" The small professor quickly and eagerly stated, "My name is Professor Fillius Flitwick! I am your Head of House and charms professor. You will find your schedules on your beds at the top of the staircase, as you will need to get to bed as soon as you can! Every Ravenclaw gets up at the same time and we will have no late-comers!" He stated clearly, but somewhat playful.

After telling the girls goodnight, he headed to the side that said, 'Wizards'. He was, however, called by his name before he could get there.

"Mr. Potter, may I speak to you for a moment?" The small professor requested gently.

"Of course, professor. I'm not in any trouble, am I?" Harry asked nervously.

"No, no of course not!" Professor Flitwick chuckled. "No, I just wanted to offer you the same thing I did your mother. My office is open to you at any time for any reason. Should it be tutoring or just company, I'd be happy to oblige for the son of my most favorite student!" He stated with a glowing smile. Which made Harry fluster a bit.

"Thanks, Professor..." Harry professed quietly.

"Any time." Was his response.

Harry then bade the professor goodnight and headed towards the stairs. Walking up to them until he finally reached the top of the staircase, where a small little sign read 'First Year Bedrooms'.

He was greeted by the stares of all of his roommates. Until the Ravenclaws' curiosities exploded.

"You're The-Boy-Who-Lived!"

"How did you do it?"

"Where have you been since you killed You-Know-Who?"

"Can I see the scar?"

"Where do you live?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Before the questions began to get too personal, Harry decided to nip it in the bud before he was consumed. "Guys! Please! We can talk more when I'm not a walking zombie yeah?" He exclaimed before yawning. "We have to get up early as the professor said. I promise, tomorrow after classes we'll play twenty questions. But for now, sleep. I need to sleep." He said with as gentle of a tone as he could manage.

They seemed to accept this and decided to be off to bed. A number of 'Night's and 'Goodnight's rang out before the closing of the curtains commenced.

After changing into his jams, he laid down with a sigh and closed his curtains as well. Only to be greeted by a happy hoot from above him.

"Oh hey, girl..." He greeted to Hedwig, "I'm sorry we didn't get to see much of one another today, but I'm exhausted... so tomorrow?" He asked with the last of his fast-fading strength.

She gave an accepting little 'bark' and then proceeded to wait for him to get comfortable, before nuzzling up against him and joining him in his slumber.

It was a very happy Harry Potter that drifted off into the land of dreams. _'This is going to be a wonderful year.' _Harry thought as sleep finally took him.

___OO|O|OO_

* * *

Harry's dreams of flying cars and magic were cut short when a loud ringing filled his ears and woke him up, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"Bloody hell! Well, at least that means that magic is real." Harry muttered to himself before stifling a yawn.

After getting dressed, Harry was eagerly greeted by everyone around him, which caused him to smile and chuckle. He did promise after all. So, he met some of his year mates and talked to them on the way to breakfast, discussing their schedules on the way. After meeting up with Bonnie and Hermione, the contingent of the first year Ravenclaws headed to the Great Hall MUCH earlier than the other houses. After sitting down and meeting more of his classmates, Harry quickly decided the Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, and Michael Corner were all pretty nice chaps with good heads on their shoulders. Though Sue Li and Padma Patil would most certainly become fast friends with Harry, Hermione, and Bonnie. The also met the other Ravenclaw Prefect, Penelope Clearwater. She was quite nice, according to some of the older years.

"What do you guys think about our schedule?" Harry inquired.

"Pretty interesting!" Hermione admitted, "First is Xylomancy with the Gryffindors at 10:10, for fifty minutes. Then Charms with the Hufflepuffs at 11:10 until lunch at noon."

"Next for our third and fourth classes are Potions at 2:10 with the Hufflepuffs and Defense Against the Dark Arts at 3:10 with the Slytherins," Harry added with ever-growing excitement.

"Though first, there are still some sortings left to be done," Bonnie concluded.

"Before the Sortings finish where they left off," Headmaster Dumbledore began, "I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." As he finished, a contingent of concerned whispers and confused glances filled the Great Hall. Then without further delay, The Headmaster gestured to Professor McGonagall to begin.

"Rivers, Oliver?"... "Hufflepuff!"

"Roper, Sophie?"... "Gryffindor!"

"Smith, Sally?"... "Gryffindor!"

"Thomas, Dean?"... "Gryffindor!"

"Turpin, Lisa?"... "Ravenclaw!" Which got Harry and his friends to clap for her, causing her to make her way down to him and his friends and take her seat.

"Weasley, Ronald?" This boy caught Harry's eye. His hair was as bright red as a tomato, with many freckles covering his face. He was taller than a majority of the other first years and very lanky. The rumor was that he ate food like a bottomless pit with the table manners of a pig. He seemed a little nervous, but sure of himself. When the hat was placed on his head, it immediately began to speak. "Hah! Another Weasley." The Hat began with a guffaw, "I know just what to do with you... GRYFFINDOR!" Which caused the red and gold table to explode with applause. However, on his way back to the Gryffindor table, the boy gave Harry a mighty nasty stink-eye. _'Wonder what crawled up into his cereal?' _Harry mused to himself.

The last one to be sorted was a darker complexioned boy. "Zabini, Blaise?" As soon as the hat was placed upon the young boy's head, everyone knew immediately that he would be another intriguing sorting. "My, my... What a fascinating one that we have here Headmaster..." The hat said ominously, "If it weren't for Lord Godric and Lady Rowena charming me to understand other languages... I might have had a hard time! There's just as much Italian as English! But even then... it'd be next to impossible to miss the ambitious nature of this one. I know precisely where you'd thrive young one... SLYTHERIN!" Instead of the expected applause, the new addition was met with complete, albeit calculated, silence.

___OO|O|OO_

* * *

After another half an hour or so after the second part of the sorting, the students began to head to their classes for their first day of instruction. Albus watched the Potter Heir as he left for his first class of the day, with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Making more friends every second I see...?" He observed to no one in particular.

"Just like his mother," Filius responded. "With any luck, they are the first of many."

"With any luck." The Ancient Headmaster agreed. "Good luck to you as well with your first classes Fillius."

With a brief nod of thanks, Filius apparated with a small pop to his class.

Making brief eye-contact with Professor Quirrel, who was just as skittish as ever. He would have to keep an eye on him. Something seemed incredibly off about him...

___OO|O|OO_

* * *

Harry's first class of the day went primarily uneventful. The same, however, could not be said about his charms class, which lived up to his expectations and beyond. His first real taste of magic! They were learning about the levitation charm _Wingardium Leviosa_! Both Hermione and Bonnie got the spell down on their first try! It took Harry two or three more tries until he got it, but after looking at the notes he took at the Dursleys, he got it down. Harry was able to earn 10-points for helping out a Hufflepuff that was struggling really bad with the spell. His name was Neville Longbottom, Harry remembered him from the sorting ceremony. After a few tries Neville almost gave up, but after asking him about his wand, he found out that it actually was his dad's.

**_*ENTER FLASHBACK*_**

_"Well, then it's no wonder that your spells keep fizzling!" Harry exclaimed in epiphany. "Mr. Ollivander told me that the wand chooses the wizard, maybe your dad's wand just isn't right for you?" Harry hypothesized gently to the shy boy._

_"I-I don't kn-know Harry..." Neville had responded unsurely, "My Gran told me that my d-dad was an amazing and p-powerful wizard... That if I-I was p-powerful… Like he was… Then I'd use it j-just fine…"_

_"Well, then your Gran isn't really informed about wands." Harry had concluded._

_"He's right you know," Professor Flitwick replied, "You won't do well in just about any of your magic-practical classes with a wand that isn't your own."_

_"Th-then what do I d-do?" Neville asked nervously._

_"Why don't you write your Gran? Send it to her by Owl?" Harry suggested._

_"Alright…" Neville finally agreed._

_"Wonderful!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed, "Now, I won't dock points for this class period Mr. Longbottom, but if you do not have a proper wand by next class, I'll have no choice." He reminded softly._

_"Y-yes, professor." He responded meekly._

_"Now that will be another 10-points to Ravenclaw! For excellent House unity and recognizing a problem, then finding and enacting a solution! Well done, Harry, well done!" The short professor cheered. Which caused his other housemates to clap for him, with even most of the Hufflepuffs joining in as well._

_"B-but I was only doing the right thing?" Harry had asked with genuine sincerity._

_"Which is precisely why I awarded points, Mr. Potter." Professor Flitwick answered._

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

However, Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a tug on his shirt, his best friend behind the pulling.

"Come on Harry!" She exclaimed in a slight panic, "If you don't hurry, we might be late to potions!"

"Oh, right," Harry responded sheepishly.

They then hurried out of the Great Hall after the rest of their year mates. Finally catching up to them, they all made their way to Potions, with the infamous Severus Snape.

Finally arriving at their destination, Harry sat next to Hermione while Ebbani sat next to a newly introduced Neville Longbottom, who greeted her kindly. Harry and Hermione both proceeded to bring out their notes in order to start the day. Not long after, the Dark professor swept into the classroom with a billow of his cape and wrote his name onto the board. "My name is Severus Snape." He stated pointedly. "You will all call me either Professor or Professor Snape."

His introduction appeared to die in his throat when his eyes fell upon Harry. His intense gaze caused the young man to gulp nervously.

He then, with some visible force, tore his gaze off of him.

"This," He gestured all around him. "is Potions class. If you pay attention and use those brains your parents gave you, I will teach you to brew perfection, spite death, curse life, create luck, bottle victory, and hone your skill in the most honorable craft." After he finished his small intro, Harry let out a silent sigh of relief as the focus appeared to be off of him. He was wrong.

"Harry Potter." Snape called out mockingly, "Our resident celebrity."

Harry paled considerably. The horror began creeping into his chest.

"Let us test your knowledge Potter!" He declared with slight ferocity, "Tell me, what would I get if I added the powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." Which caused Hermione's hand to immediately shoot up, though Harry wasn't paying attention to her, not really.

No, Harry's eyes were locked on Professor Snape. "The D-Draught of Living Death…" Harry answered.

This seemed to catch the Professor completely off-guard. Though he immediately regained his composure. "Correct." He stated. However, Harry was still on the verge of tears.

Over the summer, in order to better work Aunt Petunia's garden, Harry had bought a Victorian Flower Language book he had thought might help… It had taught him that certain flowers had meanings behind them. Asphodel was a type of lily flower and meant 'my regrets follow you to your tomb' or something along those lines. Whereas wormwood symbolized regret. The potion recipe also might mean... _'I regret Lily's death bitterly.'_ If he was wrong about this, he might regret it. Drawing up what little courage he had, Harry said what was on his mind before the professor could continue. "I-I do too… Professor…" Harry finally said quietly.

Fortunately, he seemed to be correct. The professor seemed completely astounded.

"And the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane…?" He asked bewildered.

"There is none, Professor… They're the same plant." He Answered, with growing confidence.

"And where do you find a bezoar, Mr. Potter?" He asked yet again.

"In the belly of a goat…?" The entire room remained completely silent and pale. With the exception of Hermione who was almost quite literally glowing with pride.

"Incredible." The Professor finally breathed. When he finally composed himself, "Potter, remain after class. I will get you a pass. And why did I see no one writing any of that down?" He glowered.

___OO|O|OO_

* * *

The rest of the class was, as compared to the start at least, rather quiet with focus on notetaking rather than practical.

Then the end of the class came, and Harry said a small goodbye to his friends before making his way to the professor's desk. "You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry asked respectfully as to not earn more of the professor's ire.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter." He confirmed, whilst studying Harry intensely. "You have your Mother's eyes… did you know that? Or did those detestable Muggle relatives of yours neglect to even inform you of one of the greatest Witches of all time?" This line of questioning completely caught Harry off-guard.

"I've… I've never seen her before, P-professor. Either of them…" Harry responded meekly.

"YOU'VE NEVER WHAT?!" The Dark Professor Exploded, "Those impudent, detestable, _vermin _never even let you see Lily Evans?!" He demanded.

"They told me that my parents died drunk and drugged up in a car crash…" Harry wasn't even able to finish his sentence as Professor Snape's anger exploded again.

"A CAR CRASH?! THOSE _MONGRELS_!" He exclaimed in boiling rage. "The Headmaster will be hearing of this, change of plans _Potter_. You will be missing your class with the simpleton and accompanying me. Are we understood?"

"Y-Yes Professor." Harry was honestly scared witless and could only follow the raging professor to the Headmaster's office. _'But why is he so angry?' _Harry thought to himself, _'He must have been a friend of my parents or my mother at least… Guess we'll find out soon enough.' _

Harry had thought that he had seen angry, but what was to come, he was about to learn intimately what true anger was.

___OO|O|OO_

* * *

***AN* **_Hey all, Shrocky here. Thank you for all the wonderful feedback I have received. I have received a few PMs due to this work and it has been extremely heartwarming to see all the attention that this story is getting. I've never done or made something that has caused thousands of people to turn and look at it. And it's extremely humbling to witness. Every time I look at the stats for this story I get completely overwhelmed with joy. So please bear with my inconsistent posting schedule. My demanding perfectionism regarding this story is due to my fear of publishing sub-par content for you guys. I love getting feedback from you all, whether it be a funny review, or a supportive PM, just favoriting this story… It truly means the Worlds to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart._

_Best Wishes,_

_UnLiMiTeDsHrOcK_

***EN* **_Hello, it's The Woman. Adding on to Shrocky's comment, thank all of you for reading this fic. It's a real treat being able to read and edit this as it goes on. Take care._

_Sincerely,_

_TheWoman1114_

***AN:2* **_A friend of mine was reading this informed me about some poorly phrased moments in the Snape scene. I added in a few things and I hope that the whole thing is a bit more clear now! I also received a few PM's about the story so far as a whole, I love receiving feedback and suggestions/questions! If something confuses you, message me! It's probably because of one of two things, one I made a mistake and I need to fix it, this is only my second fanfic ever so it's definitely bound to happen! Or two, you possibly read it different than how I imagined it sounding and thus I either change it or explain it in more detail. _

_I look forward to any questions any of you might have!_

_Thank you, _

_Shrocky!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: A Parent's Legacy_

***AN***_** *Disclaimer*** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The OC's belong to TheWoman1114 and me! Trigger warning, for mentions of abuse/punishment-starving, and PTSD. Scars will be seen, both physical and mental. It will be the focus of the first part of the chapter._

***AN 2***_ The Hiatus has finally ended! I apologize greatly for taking so long to update this! However, there is an explanation in order! The holidays brought a great deal of unneeded stress into my life and almost saw me suspended from college... and all due to technical difficulties. Regardless... I fixed them! And I should soon be getting emails back from my teachers and the suspension warning lifted. Now... without further ado... Chapter 4: A Parent's legacy!_

_This chapter will host a Wizengamot session_

_Pureblood Bloc Seat Count: 83_

_Progressives Seat Count: 60_

_Meritists Seat Count: 81_

_OO|O|OO_

* * *

_Previously, on HPBR:_

_"Indeed, Mr. Potter." He confirmed, whilst studying Harry intensely. "You have your mother's eyes… did you know that? Or did those detestable Muggle relatives of yours neglect to even inform you of one of the greatest Witches of all time?" This line of questioning completely caught Harry off-guard._

_"I've… I've never seen her before, P-Professor. Either of them…" Harry responded meekly._

_"YOU'VE NEVER WHAT?!" The Dark Professor exploded, "Those impudent, detestable, vermin never even let you see Lily Evans?!" He demanded._

_"They told me that my parents died drunk and drugged up in a car crash…" Harry wasn't even able to finish his sentence as Professor Snape's anger exploded again._

_"A CAR CRASH?! THOSE MONGRELS!" He exclaimed in boiling rage. "The Headmaster will be hearing of this, change of plans Potter. You will be missing your class with the simpleton and accompanying me. Are we understood?"_

_"Y-Yes Professor." Harry was honestly scared witless and could only follow the raging professor to the Headmaster's office. 'But why is he so angry?' Harry thought to himself, 'He must have been a friend of my parents or my mother at least… Guess we'll find out soon enough.'_

_Harry had thought that he had seen anger, but what was to come, he was about to learn intimately what true anger was._

_~End Flashback~_

_OO|O|OO_

* * *

**_*TRIGGER WARNING BEGINS HERE*_**

Severus Tobias Snape was many things, a spy, a prestigious potions-master, a professor at one of the greatest magical schools on the planet, and the head of the Slytherin House at Hogwarts. However, at the present moment... he was confused and angry. Confused, because for some damnable reason he was stepping up to defend the Potter brat, and angry because... well, no matter how he looked at the information he was just given, Lily Evans deserved FAR more respect for herself, AND her child. Even if that child looked horrifically like his father, Severus could tell immediately after his first lecture with the child... No, Harry was nothing like his bully of a father. He had caught onto everything that the potions-master had even hinted at, and acted respectfully regardless of how he had initially been treated by his professor. Then he had been honest with him when questioned about his relatives and mother.

Then a thought struck him like a bludger.

"Potter?" Severus suddenly inquired of the boy, stopping in front of the gargoyle to the Headmaster's office.

"Y-yes professor?" Harry flinched.

Harry's reaction made Severus scowl.

"Your relatives... the Dursleys?" Harry nodded briefly before looking down at his feet. "They haven't physically harmed you have they?"

Harry paled slightly. But did not move an inch. By the Gods, they didn't.

"Pott-... Harry." This caused the boy to look up at him slightly. "Did they... Or did they not... Hurt you?"

As the boy slowly met his gaze, his eyes filled with tears.

The red fire slowly began to bubble in his stomach, rage slowly but surely rising in intensity.

"What did they do?!" Severus all but demanded in a tone as frigid as ice.

"I-I..." The boy stuttered.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT! WHAT DID THEY DO?!" He furiously demanded, grabbing a hold of the boy's robe slightly exposed the flesh of his shoulder, and what appeared to be a burn scar.

Snape's eyes widened and his nostrils flared. His rage overcame him as he stood abruptly.

"TWIZZLERS!" Snape bellowed, causing the gargoyle to quickly move to the side. "ALBUS?! WE MUST SPEAK IMMEDIATELY!"

_OO|O|OO_

* * *

Harry didn't know whether to follow the professor or not; however, it ended up not mattering for as soon as Harry even took a step towards the exposed doorway, one of the Gargoyle's wings stuck out and blocked his entry. So he watched Professor Snape head towards a door, of which he slammed open, causing it to violently rip off its hinges, which in turn made Harry flinch. Then as the professor pulled out his wand a thick fog descended over the doorway and all sound coming from the room ceased.

That's when the waterworks started.

Harry couldn't help it. He had gone from thinking that he was about to be punished, to thinking that there was something wrong with him, then to the relief that perhaps he wasn't in trouble, and finally that he might be able to finally reveal how horrible his relatives have treated him throughout his entire life.

After silently sobbing for a few minutes, Harry was again caught off-guard as the mist covering the doorway was blown out by a massive gust of wind, nearly knocking him over.

Then as he looked up towards the door, he was greeted by the sight of the Headmaster standing over him.

The air around the Headmaster practically glowed with magic. It was almost tangible, feeling like a thick static had fallen over the area.

"Hello, Harry." The Headmaster greeted calmly. "Would you kindly... step into my office please?"

Nodding, Harry followed him to the massive room.

Books were strewn about on the floor. Papers were floating down from the ceiling. And in all honesty, the static was even worse here.

As Harry followed obediently, they passed a still rather livid Professor Snape who was leaning onto a large table, his long black hair covering his face as he stared at something on the table, or perhaps even the table itself, Harry couldn't be sure.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter." The Headmaster gestured towards a chair that had fallen on its side in front of a large desk. Though, as soon as Harry reached for it, it righted itself up, allowing him to sit.

"Now, I want you to be completely honest with me, and trust that I will know if you are lying." The Headmaster stated matter-of-factly.

"Y-yes?..." replied Harry meekly.

"Where did you receive that scar on your shoulder?" He calmly requested.

Harry's gaze fell towards his feet.

"Please, Harry... tell me." The Headmaster probed gently, "You can trust us, we are here to protect and guide you."

Harry was scared and ashamed, and so full of worry that he could get in trouble with his relatives if he spoke. Mustering what little courage he did have, he looked up and met the Headmaster's gaze.

"A-Aunt Petunia... I had accidentally turned Aunt Marge's bulldog into a spoon after it had bitten me after I refused to give it the food I was serving to Uncle Vernon... and she screamed... and I just wanted it to go away... and..." His voice began to falter and he began to cry, but somehow he kept the Headmaster's gaze, "She flung boiling water at me... and told me to stay away from her... Uncle Vernon then flung me into the cupboard and locked me in... I didn't get to eat for a week after that... no matter how loud I screamed... they-they just wouldn't..."

The windows blew out with an intense blast of energy coming from the Headmaster. Small streaks of lightning formed in the air as the static intensified to a magnitude he'd never thought possible. That was when Professors Flitwick and McGonagall entered the room, followed by some lady in all white robes.

"Albus what is the meaning of this madness?!" Professor McGonagall demanded, her Scottish brogue on full bore, "Why did you summon us on such short notice and- Why is Mr. Potter here?!"

"Yes indeed," Professor Flitwick inquired, "What has you so up in arms Albus? Does it have something to do with my newest student?" His curiosity was evident in his voice.

"Is he hurt Headmaster? Is that why you have brought me here?" The lady in white questioned.

Just then the broken door righted itself, and the Headmaster waved his hands about, brief fluffs of white magic hitting the corners of the room, and the windows fixing themselves silently and orderly.

"Madam Pomfrey, please take young Harry here to the infirmary and give him a full check-up." He requested firmly. "And if the rest of you would be so kind, please follow me. We will wait outside until Poppy lets us in to discuss more in-depth what we do from there."

Madam Pomfrey looked at the Headmaster for a moment, before nodding her head and headed towards Harry. Worry covering her looks. "Come now child, follow me. Let's get you a check-up."

Harry nodded and followed her to the infirmary, wiping his eyes as he went. Still bewildered by the sheer power of the Headmaster. Hopefully one day he could have that sort of power... As soon as this is all over, I'm going to ask Hermione if she wants to go to the library to study... Perhaps I can talk to her and study to get this all off my mind... Maybe even do some research on the Headmaster.

_OO|O|OO_

* * *

'_They were his family... How could they do such a horrible thing, to a child no less?!_' Albus thought repeatedly to himself, as he and the other professors hurried towards the infirmary.

And that wasn't the only time. His use of legilimency had proven that.

_'How many times had they beaten him, starved him, verbally abused him?! When did it start, where did it start? When did it end, where did it end, did it even?!'_

However, that wasn't even the worst thought racing through the Ancient Headmaster's head.

_'Lily, James, I have failed you. I should have listened to not only you but Minerva as well... I am so terribly ashamed of my short-sightedness...'_ Albus thought morosely.

"Albus why won't you say something?!" Minerva demanded, exasperated with not only frustration but worry too. "Is he hurt? What did he say? Answer me, Albus!"

Honesty. Honesty was required. They deserved to know.

"To put it simply, Min... I failed him." He said quietly. Coming to a stop in front of the infirmary. "You were right. About his relatives."

This caused the aged Scottish Professor to pale significantly. "Albus... What did they do?..." She asked with a weak tone.

He merely gestured inside.

She sprinted. The others followed.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Albus proceeded to apparate with a small pop.

_OO|O|OO_

Godric's Hollow. The place where Albus failed the young Potter family so many years ago.

Putting his hands behind his back, he made his way to the cemetery.

After finally getting there, he approached the grave, passing by that of the Peverells as well.

**_"In loving memory of James and Lily Potter._**

**_Born 27 March 1960 - Died 31 October 1981_**

**_Born 30 January 1960 - Died 31 October 1981_**

**_The Last Enemy to be Destroyed is death."_**

"I will spend the rest of my life atoning for what has happened to not just you, but also your son." Albus began, "I have failed him now twice. First with his parents, and now with his childhood. I saw what they did to him. Those terrible and evil people." Albus still couldn't believe that ANYONE short of Tom himself, could ever do such horrible things to someone of their own family!

A few tears fell from his old weathered eyes.

"I won't fail you a third time." He promised with all of his heart, before removing his wand and pointing it to the sky. "I vow to the Old Gods and the New, The Family Magic, and any and all who would heed me from up above... on my life and magic, I will protect that boy to my dying breath and will not knowingly fail him ever again. I will do all that I can to aid him and guide him through the prophecy that brought his life to ruin so long ago. So I have sworn, so mote it be." A brilliant stream of light came down from the heavens and binding his very being.

It was done. After conjuring two bouquets of flowers and leaving one for the Potters and one for his Sister, he apparated back to Hogwarts with a new resolve he hadn't felt since he was young.

_The times ahead may be dark._ Albus concluded to himself, _B__ut by the Gods, I will see him through this if it kills me._

**_*TRIGGER WARNING ENDS HERE*_**

_OO|O|OO_

* * *

A few days later, September 5th: Hallways of Hogwarts.

It's been a few days since the incident with Professor Snape. After talking with both Madam Pomfrey and The Headmaster, as well as Professors Flitwick, Snape, and McGonagall, they had gotten him started on nutrient potions to deal with his malnourishment. As it was too late for most of the other scars, he was only given a week's worth of healing draughts to deal with the most recent additions.

But that was Monday, today was Thursday! Flying-lesson day!

Harry was so very excited about it he even somehow, stayed awake during History with Binns. You'd think that a class taught by a ghost would be more interesting. Harry wondered to himself.

Harry was then brought from his musings by someone calling out his name.

"Hey, guys!" Harry called out to Hermione, Ebbani, Su, and Terry, "Are you ready for flying lessons or what?!"

Hermione sighed at his enthusiasm with a smile on her face.

"Brilliant, just what we need. Your head even further in the clouds Harry!" Terry Boot teased with a laugh, receiving a small slug for his troubles.

"Oh stuff it Boot," Bonnie said, "You were constantly blabbering on this morning at breakfast for the exact same reason. Pfft. Boys."

Both Hermione and Su both nodded in agreement.

The group made their way to the grounds and were greeted by Madam Hooch. "Ah! It seems the last of you are finally here! Excellent. I am Madam Rolanda Hooch, the Hogwarts Quidditch Overseer, Referee, and your instructor for this course."

_'That is some truly wicked hair,'_ Harry thought to himself idly, '_Blimey, are her eyes yellow?'_

However, Harry's musings were cut short by an impeccable feeling of someone staring at him, causing him to look around at his fellow first years. And wouldn't you know it, two of his year mates were staring at him; one with curiosity and the other with an angry glare.

Why is Malfoy looking at me like that? And why is that redhead glaring at me like I stole his lunch? Harry mused, Maybe there was a misunderstanding. Oh well, I'll ask him after this. Flying is MUCH more important at the moment.

"Now I am going to warn you all right now," Madam Hooch began sternly, "There will be no flying today. As we will only be learning the basics." This caused a few disgruntled moans to break out amongst the first years. "Yes, yes, I understand that it seems unfair, but I would rather be unfair than have one of you lot falling off a broom and breaking an arm or a NECK? I'd take the former every time!"

Seemingly pleased at the silence that greeted her, the Professor then continued on.

"First we will practice summoning our brooms. All you need to do is place your dominant hand directly over the broom whilst loudly and clearly saying 'UP'. You all may begin, and remember that if it does not summon at the first attempt, keep trying until it does."

And with that final bit, a chorus of 'UP's was heard throughout the grounds. Harry noticed that immediately, Cassius and Malfoy both got it on their first try. Which emboldened him to try next.

"UP!" Harry said loudly, causing the broom to rocket off the ground at speed into his hand, causing his hand to sting a little at its force. Prompting a small "Brilliant" to escape his lips. Earning a thumbs up from Cassius.

"Hey, Hermione! Look! I did it!" Harry exclaimed enthusiastically.

"That's great Harry," Hermione replied half-heartedly, "I can't seem to do it right..." Frustration beginning to cover her face prompted Harry to help his friend out.

"Straighten your shoulder a bit, you're much too tense." Harry guided gently, "And tilt your hand flat. It won't come up to your hand like that"

As she dutifully followed his instructions, and a loud 'UP' the broom jumped into her hand. Causing her to cheer in accomplishment.

"Great Job Hermione!" Harry heard Bonnie and Evelynne cheer from nearby, followed by some clapping by Madam Hooch.

"Way to not give up Granger! Five points to Ravenclaw!" The Golden-Eyed Professor proclaimed, earning the brunette more cheers from the crowd, in addition to causing her to blush.

_OO|O|OO_

* * *

An hour passes

"Alright! I believe you all have your summoning down and are ready to learn how to hover!" Madam Hooch declared, eliciting a number of excited cheers to burst out from the group. "Now, mount your brooms. Be very careful not to pull on it, as you might experience premature takeoff."

Harry couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, ever since he received his schedule from Professor Flitwick, this has been one of the highlights of the schedule for certain! Ever since he could remember, Harry has always wanted to fly. Mostly in due part to wanting to escape the hellhole that is the Dursleys, but also due to his fascination with the sky as a whole. He's been on a plane only once, but it was enough to be worth remembering. Seeing the country so far up, and how beautiful everything looked from the window, still brought tears to his eyes. It was one of the, if not the most, happy moments Harry had ever experienced. And now, he was actually going to get to fly! Maybe not today, but soon at the very least!

However, Harry's daydreaming would be interrupted by yelling coming from his left.

"Neville?" Harry stated dumbly as the other boy was slowly levitating higher and higher off the ground, much to the dismay of Madam Hooch yelling for him to land immediately. Only for his broom to rocket from its position and fly highly erratically, whilst going ludicrously fast for what Harry presumed, at least, was normal speed for a flying broom.

However, Neville, who would later be nicknamed Speed-Racer for this incident, would come careening down towards the group of onlookers and crash into the ground. Launching the still screaming boy onto his face, knocking him out cold. This, however, would not stop the broom. It immediately then sped off and dive-bombed the group of children again, this time bowling over Malfoy in the process.

"Everyone get down and find some cover!" Madam Hooch proclaimed hurriedly, "We have a defectively charmed broom!" Which caused a minor panic amongst the students as they frantically searched for cover.

This would continue on for a few minutes, until it eventually rammed into the side of the castle, and thankfully snapped itself into two pieces. Ending its horrific path of destruction.

Madam Hooch then ran to check on Neville to see if he was indeed still breathing. So, Harry decided to check on Malfoy.

"Are you alright Malfoy? Did it get you bad?" Harry asked, crouching down next to the moaning boy.

"I think it broke my arm!" Malfoy exclaimed in pain

"Well I would say that you deserved it," Cassius stated as he walked up beside Harry, "But that doesn't properly seem fair in this case. At least you didn't end up like Heir Longbottom." Cassius concluded with a small grimace.

They all simultaneously looked over at Neville, even Malfoy, and shuddered.

"Is Mr. Malfoy okay?!" Madam Hooch yelled from the other side of the grounds.

"I think he broke his arm Professor!" Harry answered back to her.

"Then someone please help him to the infirmary, while I rush Mr. Longbottom there myself. Everyone else, stay off those brooms! We don't know if any more of them are faulty!" The Professor ordered as she scooped up the unconscious boy and ran into the school.

"Okay then, who wants to do it?" Harry asked bluntly, looking up at the group.

"It's alright. We'll handle fings from 'ere." Vincent Crabbe stated as he motioned to help up his boss with the help of Gregory Goyle.

"He's all yours, guys," said Harry whilst quickly getting out of the way of the bulky Slytherins.

As they walked away, the students began to talk amongst themselves. Until something shiny caught Harry's eye, prompting him to make his way over to it. However, Harry wasn't the only one to spot the object. The glaring redhead from earlier also seemed to have noticed it.

Taking the initiative, Harry started the conversation with the Gryffindor boy, "What do you think it is?" Harry asked curiously, looking at the small glass and silver orb with a large M on it, lying down where Malfoy used to be.

"I don't really care what it is if it belonged to that git Malfoy." The Redhead stated half-haphazardly, "I say we toss it. I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." He said while extending his hand to Harry.

Carefully taking his hand, Harry noticed that the boy's hand was extremely greasy, "Right... I'm Harry. We definitely shouldn't toss it. You may not like him, hell, I don't really like him, but that's his property, you don't just mess with other people's stuff."

That seemed to set the boy off, "Of course you'd take his side. No wonder you didn't get into Gryffindor." He said heatedly, snapping his hand away and grabbing the glass ball, "Stupid rich git, I'll do with it what I bloody 'ell please!" Then suddenly mounting a broom and floating to a higher altitude, "If you want to stand up for your boyfriend, why don't you come up here and get it!"

Oh great. Another bully. Glad that I wasn't put in Gryffindor then. Harry thought angrily to himself. Though, just as he began to mount his broom, Cassius quickly grabbed his arm,

"You sure you want to do this mate? You might get into trouble if you're caught." The raven-haired boy brought up logically, much to the agreement of Hermione and his other friends.

"Well, it's either that or potentially getting blamed for it and starting a conflict with Malfoy." Harry counter-argued. Causing Cassius to cede the point.

After quickly figuring out the controls for the broom, Harry came up to Ron's height. "Give it here Ron. That isn't yours." Harry demanded.

"What? This?" Ron shook the little orb, before turning around and chucking it as hard as he could. "I don't know what you're on about defending a ferret like-"

However, Harry wasn't about to sit around while the orb plummeted towards destruction. Zooming past the infuriating Gryffindor, Harry raced for it as fast as he could. As the orb got closer and closer to destruction, Harry pushed the broom faster and faster. Then just as the orb was about to hit the ground, Harry spun upside down and caught it as he pulled up and away from his own destruction.

His maneuver caused a few screams, but they were quickly replaced by cheers and clapping.

Harry's heart was pumping as he made his way back to the ground holding the orb victoriously in his hand.

"Blimey did you see that?"

"He's a natural!"

"Is that a remembrall? It looks expensive."

"Yeah, you showed that git!"

Harry was on cloud-9, he had never received so much praise in his entire life! And wow! What a rush! That was perhaps the single coolest thing he had ever done! He almost didn't have it, he thought he had missed it until it landed in his hand. He'd have to make sure to get this 'remembrall' to Malfoy.

However, unbeknownst to him, a bewildered charms professor was currently making his way rather quickly to him.

_OO|O|OO_

* * *

September 7th: Ministry of Magic: Wizengamot Meeting Room 4

The sound in the room was typical of the monthly meetings of the Wizengamot, full of discussion. Friendly, business, some insulting here and there, with much preparation and planning for that day's meeting. Some of which Albus could hear and see, and others not. However, Albus was not paying attention to them, not really. He was listening to the sounds of the storm that raged outside the building.

Albus did this mostly to calm and center himself in preparation for what may or may not happen this session. As compared to last week's unscheduled nonsense at the behest of Lord Malfoy, anything could happen.

As the clock hanging from the ceiling chimed its hollow tones, it was time to begin.

"The September session of the Wizengamot is now in session," Albus began, "If you would all take your seats, we may begin with the announcements from the last month and the few days prior to this meeting."

Waiting patiently as the many Lords and Ladies took their seats, Albus prepped his notes for the session by taking them out of a muggle paper holder. Right useful, Albus thought to himself.

Then with Lord Greengrass and Lord Cross finally taking their seats, Albus began the announcements.

"The first item on our agenda is the nullification of a vassal agreement between two of the houses," Albus stated before waiting for some of the murmurs to die down, "Lord Cross? Lord Flint?"

As both men stood, it was Lord Alexander Cross that spoke first.

"The Ancient and Noble house of Cross announces its support for an independent House Flint." The raven-haired metamorphmagus declared, "Who would second my vote?"

Lady Griselda Marchbanks stood first, "I second this motion."

"Then it enters the floor for debate." Albus stated plainly, as the noise of the room escalated. Most of which, coming from an irate Lord Malfoy, and his subsequent mocking by Lord Halikorne.

However, it appeared that Lucius was not about to take this information sitting down.

"How dare you, Maladictus!" Lord Malfoy bellowed, "My family and I helped you rise from NOTHING! And this is how you repay us?!"

"Helped us?" Lord Flint responded with venom, "You ENSLAVED us! You blackmailed me with something that I did after YOU got me drunk you manipulative bastard! Just because you think the Malfoy name to be ancient and noble, doesn't make it so! So go on then! Do your worst!"

Silence descended upon the room as the two Lords glared curses at one another.

"Well, it would seem that we are ready for a vote then?" Albus questioned after a few minutes of silence, "No objections? Good. Raise your wands if you support the independence of House Flint from House Malfoy."

It was a landslide. 171 to 73, with the Bulstrode five votes and the Yaxley five votes added to the opposition, Malfoy stood no chance.

"Then let it be known that the House of Flint regains its five votes from the House of Malfoy and is indeed an independent house." Albus proclaimed.

However, the fun didn't seem to end there either. As just as Lord Halikorne began to taunt Lord Malfoy, Lucius took exception to the insults and drew his wand on the Mad Scott with murder in his eyes. Thus prompting a very sharp magical blade to be pointed back at him.

Gasps filled the room and space was immediately created for the two.

"Go on then you prissy bampot! Make me day a wee more bloody why don' ya?!"

Cloaked Unspeakable aurors appeared soon after pointing their wands at both parties. Their gurgled voices and enchanted face wear obscuring their identities, yelling "Cease Hostilities!" In perfect unison.

However, neither of the two men moved an inch, nor break eye contact.

Whispers began to fill the chamber. Whispers Albus had sorely wished were wrong, but a strong suspicion and the look of boiling fury in Lord Malfoy's eyes proved that wish moot. Which caused the Supreme Warlock to sigh.

Honor duel.

Truth be told, Albus had nary an inkling on who might win between the "reformed" Death Eater and the Mad Monster Hunter. However, of the two, Lord Halikorne would be the one to spare his opponent. He may be mad as a box of bouncing jelly beans, but he still was bound by honor and oath of the Monster Hunter's guild. He would act fairly.

Lucius had no such honor.

"Will you resolve this peacefully?" Albus questioned with a bit of hope, "Or are you to take this further?"

Lucius' glare quickly shifted towards himself.

"I have allowed this Barbarian to sully the great name of Malfoy long enough!" He bellowed, spittle flying, "I request an honor duel to settle this dispute!"

None were too shocked by his declaration, although Albus was disappointed nonetheless.

"Very well. When shall this be settled?" Albus questioned whilst removing a quill, ink pot, and parchment from within his stand.

"Here and now." Came the reply.

Albus sighed, "Alright... Lord Halikorne? As you are the challenged, you choose the-"

"There are none ya grey bludger." He interrupted quickly. "Don' worry, if he tries anya them 'unforgivables', I'll stop the ugly git."

"How dare y-!"

"Are we gonna fight or not?" He again interrupted with a bored tone.

Albus was getting too old for all this gryphon shite.

"Alright then... without further ado..." Albus stated as he waved a hand across the room, causing it to elongate and create a long and narrow area. "I'll put up the dueler's shield as soon as you two are in position."

After retrieving his dragon-scale armor and claymore, Lord Halikorne stood at the far end of the room, prompting Lord Malfoy to take up the position nearest to Albus' podium.

Albus cleared his throat before raising his arms firmly out in front of him.

Duellum Praesidium! He intoned, causing a large golden dome to appear around the 50 odd yards between the two wizards.

"Rules-set 1," Albus stated grimly, "Any and all methods are allowed and will continue until the victor is clear and absolute."

Let us hope no one is dead by that time. Albus thought to himself with immeasurable hope.

"Begin!" He declared, causing a large bell to chime.

Silence followed as neither fighter moved an inch.

"Not going to use your wand?!" Malfoy mocked, "Pathetic barbaric scum."

"An' why wood I do tha'? 'Lord' Malfoy." The Scotsman yawned back. "I dunnae have any use fer it."

This seemed too much for the Pureblood Lord as he then began his attack.

Sectumsempra! Furnunculus! Expulso! Reducto! Cried Lucius with venting rage.

In response, the Scotsman transfigured a boulder for cover and conjured a large round shield in his other hand.

'That should protect him from any unforgivables' Albus observed, with a large amount of respect for the talented conjuring.

Intestinis Crepitus! Echoed across the chamber, generating a number of gasps and disgusted looks.

And for good reason, that was the entrails-expelling curse. A nasty and despicable curse of which literally rips the victims insides out of their belly button.

Turning his thoughts back to the fight, Albus watched on, wondering curiously as to how Lord Halikorne was going to get through this.

After conjuring cover after cover, Halikorne was now within 10 yards of Lucius. And it appeared that Lucius' venting since the start of the duel was coming back to bite him. He was becoming exhausted.

Then without notice, Halikorne rushes from his screaming as he did so, his kilt and cape billowing from the sheer speed of his rush.

A putrid green light exploded from Malfoy's wand, only to be deflected by the charging Scot with his shield. He was then met by the swing of his sword in a quick counter.

The blade hit its mark.

Numerous Lords and Ladies stood with gasps of shock. With even Albus himself peering over his podium to get a better look.

And Lord Halikorne simply walked away.

That was when Lord Malfoy started screaming about his hand and wand.

That was when Albus finally saw the damage. And it was much tamer than he thought it could have been.

Lord Malfoy was missing most of his hand and his wand was severed in two.

"I win." Lord Halikorne stated simply, causing the dome to collapse around them.

Silence, apart from the whimpering, whining, and crying of the wounded Lord was all that was heard within the still elongated chamber.

"Well... now that honor has been settled, let us continue with the meeting." Albus calmly concluded as he motioned to the aurors, "Aurors please take Lord Malfoy to the infirmary and Lord Parkinson will take over for him in absence. Seeing as he is the second head to the Malfoy-Parkinson blood alliance."

A small bit of murmuring greeted the chamber.

"Any objections...? No...? Then we will have a brief lunch break and reconvene in an hour."

_OO|O|OO_

* * *

***AN*** _Like I said up top, I will be trying to upload on a more regular basis now that all of the crap that was preventing me from working on one of my favorite things in my life atm! Thank you for any and all who read this!_

_Shrocky_


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Education and Rewards_

***AN***_** *Disclaimer*** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The OC's belong to TheWoman1114 and me! Also minor mentions of past abuse in this first part, nothing outright stated, but it is mentioned._

***AN: 2* *_TRIGGER WARNING_*** _Brief mentions/memories of abuse. _

***AN: 3* **_Also to the wonderful Miss/Mr. CatPeach, (I won't assume for fear of getting it wrong) The answer to your review may be answered in either this or the next chapter. You'll just have to keep reading XP! Also, the mastermind behind Lord Halikorne thanks you for your compliment! He was proud that you liked him so much!_

_OO|O|OO_

* * *

_Previously on HPBR:_

_After conjuring cover after cover, Halikorne was now within 10 yards of Lucius. And it appeared that Lucius' venting since the start of the duel was coming back to bite him. He was becoming exhausted._

_Then without notice, Halikorne rushes from his screaming as he did so, his kilt and cape billowing from the sheer speed of his rush._

_A putrid green light exploded from Malfoy's wand, only to be deflected by the charging Scot with his shield. He was then met by the swing of his sword in a quick counter._

_The blade hit its mark._

_Numerous Lords and Ladies stood with gasps of shock. With even Albus himself peering over his podium to get a better look._

_And Lord Halikorne simply walked away._

_That was when Lord Malfoy started screaming about his hand and wand._

_That was when Albus finally saw the damage. And it was much tamer than he thought it could have been._

_Lord Malfoy was missing most of his hand and his wand was severed in two._

_"I win." Lord Halikorne stated simply, causing the dome to collapse around them._

_Silence, apart from the whimpering, whining, and crying of the wounded Lord was all that was heard within the still elongated chamber._

_"Well... now that honor has been settled, let us continue with the meeting." Albus calmly concluded as he motioned to the Aurors, "Aurors please take Lord Malfoy to the infirmary and Lord Parkinson will take over for him in absence. Seeing as he is the second head to the Malfoy-Parkinson blood alliance."_

_A small bit of murmuring greeted the chamber._

_"Any objections...? No...? Then we will have a brief lunch break and reconvene in an hour."_

_OO|O|OO_

* * *

_Somewhere in the bowels of Gringotts: September 8th, 1991_

Albus Percival Wulfric "Brian" Dumbledore could not help but be continually amazed as he ventured deeper and deeper by the sheer magnitude and greatness by which the Goblin people used magic to construct their subterranean metropolis of which they lived and worked in. As the Goblins, or the "Cobalus" in their language, have made do with the restrictions that have been forced upon them.

He was not even certain that the entirety of the wizarding population of the world could achieve what the Goblins had under the same circumstances.

Regardless, today was not the day to let his fascinated musings get the better of him. He had business with the Chief Banker of Gringotts. Ragnok the Unifier, so named for unifying the entirety of the scattered Goblin peoples across the globe under the banner of Gringotts. A legendary duelist, master craftsman, and banker. He was cunning, smart, and ruthless but also fair, straightforward, and of a hearty disposition.

Finally approaching the door which led to the Heart of Gringotts, Dumbledore was greeted by two golden armored guards with Halberds larger than their bodies.

"Identification." The left one demanded, tightening his grip on his mighty weapon.

Bowing his head to the guard, Albus produced the required papers from his robes and handed them to him.

After looking over them and back at Dumbledore he let out a satisfied grunt, "You may proceed. 'Headmaster.'" Which caused the ornate stone door to slowly heave itself open.

As Albus entered inside, he was greeted by a bedrock throneroom that held the massive statues of all the previous directors and leaders of Gringotts. With ornately armored guards silently watching over the room next to each of the statues.

And then there was a simple mahogany desk and chair where the director sat as he went through the numerous papers that lay upon his desk.

"Good afternoon Albus." The Director greeted without looking up, "Are you here about your most recent withdrawal?"

"No, I am not, old friend," Albus sighed, "I am here because I seemed to have made a grave mistake."

That seemed to get the old Goblin's attention, as he immediately stopped all movement of his quill.

"A mistake?" Ragnok called out with growing amusement, "The 'Great' Albus Dumbledore? The one who defeated the dreaded Grindlewald in single-combat?" He guffawed with growing sarcasm, "I thought it not possible."

"Yes, yes, laugh it up, you old sponge," Albus replied with far less amusement. "I remember quite a few of the 'Almighty Unifier's mistakes in his many years of leadership."

Standing from his chair, Ragnok gave a deep throaty chuckle. "So, I assume this about the boy then?"

Albus flinched, despite his clamping down upon his _Occlumency_ barriers.

"Ha! I figured as much," He stated merrily before shaking Albus' hand, "Griphook owes me a few galleons then."

Albus could only sigh in defeat.

"I did warn you, Albus, all those years ago." Ragnok stated, shaking his head, "' _Sending that boy to those blasted muggles, despite what the Potters' wills stated, is going to come back and bite your wrinkled ass Dumbledore, mark my words!'_ And they did... just like I said."

The shame must have been painted all over his face, despite the _Occlumency_, as all Ragnok did was let out a sigh.

"How bad is it, Albus... do I need to get my Deep Healers for this?" He asked with genuine sincerity, "Because they will not be ready until the summer."

All Albus could really do was nod, "That would be for the best."

"Then I'll contact them immediately." Ragnok stated firmly, "Expect to be contacted around early July."

"Thank you, old friend," came the reply with a weak smile, "That is all I can ask."

Ragnok only waved him off with a 'Bah'. "Now, is there any other business you have with me?"

"Indeed," Albus replied, straightening his robes and posture, "I'll need you to give permission for young Harry to start receiving the information required of him as the Heir Apparent to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. This includes the bank statements to both the Potter vault and his trust fund until he comes of age."

Ragnok simply nodded, *_It shall be done.*_ Ragnok stated in Cobaluan. *_May your gold be everflowing...*_

*_And the vaults of your Horde be filled to the Brim.*_ Albus responded with a slight accent, Cobaluan, otherwise known as Gobbledegook by the bigoted and ignorant, was the language of the Goblins and was something that he learned in the 40s shortly before the fall of his former friend... and lover.

"Lockfist, Iceblade, and Stoneblood. Lead our guest back to the surface." Ragnok ordered, which received an immediate trio of 'Yes, director!'s as three of the golden guards broke formation.

As they led him out of the office, Albus steeled himself for the conversation that he was going to have with the boy. After Lord Knottley's class and dinner, he'd have Fillius bring him to his office, being his Head of House after all.

_OO|O|OO_

* * *

_Back at Hogwarts: Professor Knottley's Classroom_

Harry was early. He knew that. It was Sunday. But Hermione was insistent. She was just too excited, and he couldn't say no. They had been there since lunch at noon. But she wanted to make sure that he sat next to her. The entire 1st year was going to be there, so she didn't want to be stuck sitting next to someone like Ron Weasley or Draco Malfoy. He understood that, but they had been there for around two and a half hours. Regardless, they studied in the downtime and the whole group from the train were all sitting next to each other now.

The room itself was rather intriguing, it was located on the seventh floor and had some really weird tapestry in the hallway leading up to the door to the room. However, on the inside, it had a really warm color scheme. Many deep brown wooden furniture were situated around the room next to numerous tables, while the walls were painted in vertical stripes of all the House colors. The pattern being Hogwarts black, then Hufflepuff yellow, then Gryffindor red, then Ravenclaw blue, and finishing with Slytherin green. There were also two Hogwarts sigils on the left and right walls, bringing the room together as more of a universal common-room than a true classroom.

"_Tempus!" _Harry stated clearly, whilst doing the proper clockwise rotation with his wand. Thus causing the time of _15:57_ to show up clearly before him.

'_Brilliant. Only a few minutes now before the professor gets here._' He thought to himself before looking over at Eevee and Bonnie, '_I wonder how they are going to react with their dad being here?_'

As if on queue, Professor Knottley entered as a grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed four o'clock.

"Good afternoon class!" The well-dressed professor greeted enthusiastically.

"Good afternoon professor." A majority of the class responded.

"Alright, welcome to Wizarding Society Etiquette!" He began, "I am Lord Johnathan Knottley of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Knottley. You may all call me Professor, Professor Knottley, or Lord Knottley. Whichever you choose is up to you."

'_He seems really genuinely happy to be here._' Harry smiled to himself, noting the really bright smile the professor had maintained since entering the classroom.

"Now, any questions about my title from those, as of yet, uneducated?" He requested as he studied the room.

Two hands went up.

"Alright, you first! Miss...?" He stated, clapping his hands together.

"Granger. Hermione Granger." She stated meekly.

"Oh, no need to be shy! What's your question?"

"Erm... By your title, does that mean you are part of the magical nobility?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"A wonderful question! Five points to Ravenclaw!" He cheered lightly, which made her sit up a bit straighter and got her a few quiet cheers from her friends as well.

"And you? Mr...?" He continued, looking expectingly at a Hufflepuff boy.

"Finch-Fletchley, J-Justin." He called out nervously.

"And your question?"

"Can anyone gain the title of Lord? Because in muggle society... you can if you're appointed by the Queen."

"Ah! Another wonderful question! Five points to Hufflepuff!" The excited professor exclaimed, "Now class, which question should we answer first? And I would prefer it if one of our Pureblood students answered for our two societal newcomers!"

Harry was slightly surprised when Cassius raised his hand.

"Yes, Heir Cross?" He asked, giving the young raven-haired boy a small friendly smile.

"For the first question," He began after clearing his throat, "Yes Hermione, he is a Lord of the Wizarding nobility. The 'Noble and Most Ancient' comes from how long the Knottley family has been around in Wizarding Britain. With the Knottleys particularly having been here since its founding by Merlin centuries ago. Of those here in this room, my family, the Crosses, the Potters, the Bones', the Longbottoms, the Abbots, the Greengrass', the Halikornes, the Macdougals, the Macmillans, the Smiths, and the Weasleys all have been in Britain just as long. Which earned them all the title of 'Ancient', however, to become Ancient **AND** Noble a family must make at minimum 1 million galleons a year in family salary. This is why the magical family of Malfoy is considered a 'Noble' family. However, to become Ancient, a family must fave existed for a minimum of twenty generations, or 600 years. Though it only takes 4 generations, or 120 years, to become a magical family." He then politely sat down after finishing.

Some of the purebloods in the room snickered at the bewildered faces of the muggle-borns at the sheer amount of rules that were common knowledge amongst the houses. However, Professor Knottley simply started clapping.

"Brilliant explanation Heir Cross! Bloody marvelous that is! Forty points to Slytherin!" A few boos echoed throughout the room, in addition to the cheers of the Slytherins present, "Answered both questions in one explanation! Now... can any of the muggle-born in this room guess as to why I called him 'Heir' Cross? And not by his first name?"

The silence lasted a little while before Harry raised his hand.

A gasp echoed across the room.

"Heir Potter?!" Professor Knottley exclaimed in surprise, "You are in the same position as my godson! Why is it that you have raised your hand?!"

Standing up slowly, whilst blushing in embarrassment, Harry began to speak, "I-I was muggle-raised sir... This is the first time, apart from the train ride here, that I've ever heard of this terminology before..."

Apparently he said something wrong because most of the non-muggle-borns were gaping in complete outrage at him. Even some of his friends looked surprised.

"I thought that you had just forgotten..." Cassius started with a pale shock covering his face, "Harry. That is incredibly wrong considering your status. Not only are you, like me, the heir apparent for a Noble and Most Ancient House, but you are the last surviving member!"

"Heir Cross is indeed correct... I... I will need to speak to the Headmaster about this." Lord Knottley stated whilst massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer fingers, "Oddment!" He then suddenly called out, causing a small pop and a neatly uniformed House Elf to appear.

"Yes, Porfesser Knottles?" The Elf asked expectingly

"Please go find the Headmaster and inform him that I need to speak to him?" He asked, kneeling down to the Elf's level.

"Of course Porfesser Knottles!" He exclaimed, giving a quick salute.

"Thanks, Oddment." He smiled and stood up as the elf popped away. "Now... what time is it? _Tempus!_"

The spell showed _16:45_

"It seems we still have ten minutes," He said thoughtfully just as Oddment came back.

"Porfesser Dumbelywhiskers says that he'ses already knowses and that Porfesser Knottles should be at the meeting tonights anywayses." The jumpy elf proclaimed, nodding so that his rather large ears flopped around wobbly.

"Good. Thank you again Oddment, you may go now." Which prompted the Elf to bow his head and pop away in an instant. He then turned back towards the class, "Erm... Class dismissed! See you all this time next week! No homework as of yet! Heir Potter, Heir Cross, Heir Greengrass, Both Knottleys, and Miss Granger please stay after for a bit, I need to talk to you all."

'_Oh great._' Thought Harry with a growing pit in his stomach as the rest of the class poured out through the door, '_More focus on "The-Boy-Who-Lived"._'

Once the room was solely vacated, save Harry and his friends, it became truly and very awkwardly quiet.

That was until the Floo roared to life and a rather tall woman of tanner complexion rushed through the expanded fireplace.

"Oh my, John! How vas yoor first class?" She asked enthusiastically, "It was good? Yes? Yes?"

'_She's excited._' Harry thought to himself, '_Wait isn't she-...?_"

"Mommy!" The twins screeched as they rushed the woman and hugged her joyfully. "What are you doing here?!" They again asked in perfect unison.

After smiling at, kissing, and hugging her children, she lifted them both up into her arms with surprising ease.

"I vas comingck to visit yoor fazher! But my babbies vere here too!" Their mother responded.

However, the joyous reunion did not last long after she made eye contact with Harry, which caused her to set down the twins and look him up and down with a slight blue glow to her eyes.

She then suddenly gasped and ran up to him.

"Oh, my child! Yoo is damaged! And skinny! I make you food now! Yes?!" She stated, asked, and demanded, all somehow at the same time, before rushing back over to the floo and yelling out "Knottley Manoor!"

Silence then filled the room following the sudden departure.

Without even having to turn around, Harry knew that everyone was looking at him.

Particularly his friends.

"Harry...?" Came a worried voice from behind him. Causing him to turn towards his bushy-haired friend. "What did she mean by d-damaged...?"

'_Should I tell them...?' He thought nervously, 'Madam Pomfrey said that I should tell those who are close to me... that it would help my mind heal... that's what those weird tasting potions were for... as well as some of those ointments he was putting on the scars... and the weekly meetings he set up and-_'

"Harry?!" Someone said loudly pulling him from his thoughts. It was Cassius.

"Mate did someone... hurt you...?" His friend asked gently, "You're pale as snow and you spaced out something fierce... We're your friends, and you can trust Lord Knottley, he's a really good person. I promise."

After looking at all of their worried faces for a few seconds, he took whatever courage he could muster and took a leap of faith.

And so he told them. He told them everything.

After letting in the headmaster early on into his story, both Professors Knottley and Dumbledore cast spells all around the room. They had called them 'Privacy Wards'.

By the end of Harry's story which brought him to his first interaction with them all at Platform 9 3/4's, Hermione was holding him in a gentle embrace, Daphne had also taken a spot right next to him whilst holding his hand, Cassius AND both Professors looked ready to kill, while the twins were both holding each other.

"That's... that's everything." Harry finally finished, "Even some of the stuff that I didn't tell you about earlier Headmaster..."

"It's alright my boy, no need to apologize." The Headmaster was quick to respond, "The only thing I recommend is making everyone in this room take a magical oath, if only to protect young Harry from letting this personal information spread about the school."

Everyone quickly agreed with the sentiment and swore oaths on the spot.

However, it was not soon after that the somber atmosphere was brutally interrupted by Lady Knottley bursting through floo with a multitude of platters of all sorts food.

From European to Middle Eastern to Asian cuisine, it was all there and it looked rather delicious.

"Aç ve istismara uğramış bir çocuk, saatime mi?! Ben öyle düşünmüyorum!" She called out in rather agitated Turkish. Or what Harry thought was Turkish.

"You! Child! Eat!" She then firmly demanded. Which caused Harry to look back at his friends questioningly.

After noticing that each one of the Knottleys were pale and nodding their head fiercely.

"Erm... Thank you... I am rather hungry..." Harry finally answered meekly.

This seemed to break Lady Knottley out of her, what would later be dubbed 'Angry Mom Mode', and caused her to brightly smile and pat his cheek as she then began to serve him the food plate after plate.

"First! You must drinck zis." She said before he could take his first bite. Before then handing him a brown potion. "I am doktor. And you are needing zis."

"What is it?" Harry thought curiously.

"Yetersiz beslenme tamiri." She said firmly, "Mal-Noor-ish-ment Repair Potion"

Nodding his head, he quickly took the potion after looking to the Headmaster for an Okay signal, which he did by nodding.

'_Tastes like beef gravy._' Harry thought to himself with a small smile. However, said smile did not last as he suddenly and very urgently got EXTREMELY hungry.

"Bloody hell..." he said quietly to himself before ravenously tearing into the food in front of him.

After patting him on the head, Lady Knottley then headed her way over to her family and the Headmaster. After greeting "My bootiful John ze Cold" and her daughters, she then began talking to Dumbledore in Turkish.

Soon after he had eaten three out of the eight platters, the others joined Harry in his feast.

Surprisingly enough, after getting all of Dragon Shite that had bothered him for quite some time throughout his life, he hadn't felt this light and relieved in, well, forever! After thinking about it some more after his fourth tray of food, he finally came to a conclusion.

'_Having friends is quite nice_' He thought with a smile.

_OO|O|OO_

* * *

_A short time later..._

After finally eating enough to appease lady Knottley, Harry and the others headed back to their respective dormitories as they no longer hungry were and thus, had no reason to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

However, Harry was stopped by the Headmaster before he could join the group with the others.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Harry asked curiously, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no. I just wanted to inform you that your Head of House, Professor Flitwick, wanted to speak with you in his office." The Headmaster stated before patting Harry on the shoulder. "It has something to do with some sort of flying incident?"

Harry paled significantly, 'Shite.'

"Seeing as you've already eaten, I see no reason to not meet with him now. Also, have you ever experienced apparition before Harry?"

"I've used a portkey before sir?" Harry answered.

He didn't get to say anymore as his world spun for a brief moment before he was suddenly standing in the Charms Professor's office.

"Good evening Albus, and... Mr. Potter?" The Half-Goblin Professor said, standing from his desk. "I thought that we were to converse after dinner?"

"That was the plan Fillius, however, young Harry here ran into your motherly former Ravenclaw. The now Lady Knottley?"

"Ah. Such is the reason that he isn't at dinner then." Professor Flitwick chuckled, "I assume that Miss Iristraa took plenty of care of you?"

"She gave me a Malnourishment Repair potion... I ate five trays of food..." Harry answered sheepishly. Which made the diminutive Professor laugh heartily.

"How she wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff... Very bright girl, she was good friends with your mother."

Harry's eyes brightened greatly at that, "She knew my mom? Do you think that she would tell me stories about her?" Harry asked with great hope in his voice.

"Harry, I myself have many stories of your mother. She was my star pupil after all!" Professor Flitwick declared proudly, "However, that is a discussion for another day. Now, we have a discussion that needs to happen about the events of Thursday's flight lesson."

Harry's dropped into his stomach.

...

...

...

The silence was deafening. And so was the anticipation.

"That was a really nice thing you did for the Malfoy scion. Did anyone reward you for such a brave action?"

The Professor's response completely shocked Harry. "Wait a minute... I'm not in trouble?"

"I'll take that as a no. Before I do what must be done in these sort of circumstances, I'd like you to know that Lord and Lady Malfoy are visiting their son, specifically tomorrow afternoon once classes have all finished before dinner starts." He stated firmly, "They would like to meet with you as well."

Harry could only nod in response.

"In response, I have two things to tell you. One, congratulations! For your actions, I award 50 points to Ravenclaw! Two, would you like to play Quidditch for the house team?"

Harry's eyes widened dramatically. Looking to Professor Dumbledore for confirmation for this sudden change of events, he was suddenly filled with joy when he received a confirmatory nod by the Headmaster.

"I-I would love to!" Harry exclaimed, "Quidditch is the game played on the brooms right? Madam Hooch talked about it a bit during class."

"Indeed, she is our referee after all." Professor Flitwick responded, "Knowing your answer, I'll inform Captain Malachai that he'll need to expect you during the team's tryout next weekend!"

* * *

As the conversations continued, Harry asked question after question about both Quidditch and, eventually, his mother as well. However, it eventually was all cut short as the warning chime for curfew rang throughout the school.

"Well Mr. Potter, I believe it is time for you to head back to your bed, you do have classes tomorrow and a meeting with the Malfoys. So off to bed we go, I'll escort you there as to not attract any trouble and protect you from the curfew.

"Aw… alright, professor." Harry responded with a disappointed frown, "Will we be able to talk more about this later?" He then asked as they made their way to Ravenclaw tower.

Thinking for a brief moment whilst twisting the curls of his mustache, "Tell you what, how about we meet every Friday and I'll even bring pictures next time. Sound good?" The short professor asked with a small smile adorning his face as Harry bobbed his head furiously in agreement.

After telling him a bit more information about Captain Malachai, and finally arriving at their destination, Professor Flitwick bid him goodnight and apparated to his own quarters for the night.

"I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body, but I come alive with the wind. What am I?"

After thinking for a moment, Harry then answered: "An Echo", which then allowed him in.

Upon entering the common room, he was then suddenly tackled to the ground by an irate bushy-haired torpedo that took him to the ground with a solid "Oof!" before Hermione immediately began rambling away.

"Oh my gosh, Harry! Where were you?! We couldn't find you and I 'we' got so worried and so we searched and searched for you after you suddenly disappeared and we heard you return with Professor Flitwick and so I thought you might have gotten in trouble and-"

"Boop."

Hermione froze in place, quickly putting her hand to her nose and very soon after changing to a very dark red blush.

"Holy shite. You found her off button Harry." Eevee snickered.

"L-l-l-langu-gu-guage!" Hermione stuttered out after a great effort.

This only set the Knottley twin off laughing on the floor.

"W-why did you d-do that Harry?!" She finally demanded after realizing that she was straddling him and got up.

"Because you were being adorable and were getting worked up about nothing," Harry stated with a small smile. Which only seemed to cause her to blush more and sprint off to her room.

"I think you broke her Harry." Eevee declared after finally recovering from her laughing session.

"Well, I knew that she would never suspect the Spanish Inquisition," Harry said whilst chuckling to himself, "It's from a Muggle comedy." Harry then clarified after seeing the twin's confused expression.

"Well, anywho, best be off to bed. We all have to get up early and I've got two important meetings tomorrow!" Harry then declared as he stifled a yawn.

"I hope that you know that you'll be clarifying that in the morning." Eevee mock threatened whilst waving a finger at him.

"All good news I promise! Night!"

Because he certainly did have a big day ahead of him.

_OO|O|OO_

* * *

***AN* **_Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter and the longer time for which this was posted! On the bright side, I have the story planned out all the way to 5th year! And I'm looking forward to implementing my plans into this story further! I know that this was a bit more of a filler chapter, but, hey, it's prepping for the next chapter. And it will be a doozy, it will include Harry's first Wizengamot meeting, a meeting with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Quidditch, and Halloween! Whilst also revealing the schedule of the Quidditch season and how Gryffindor faired against Slytherin without Harry!_

***AN: 2*** _I hope that everyone is having a Good School Semester/Work schedule/New Year so far/Severe Lack of Coronavirus/and an all-around good day today!_

***EN: **_I hope Slytherin wins the Quidditch match. -TheWoman_


End file.
